Little Blue Soldier
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Saruhiko made a mistake and now sent to the military as punishment. Misaki finds out but is too late to stop it. Now their broken relationship is being repaired by the weekly letters between them. Based off a song and is an AU. *NOTE* I have extreme writers block/finals, but I'll make up for it I swear! v.v I'm sorry.
1. Cafe Pilot

Misaki was almost finished with his shift when a face he didn't expect to see came in. Dressed in the blue of his uniform Saruhiko came into the small dinner in which Misaki had worked at for a few weeks. He made eye contact with the red-headed waiter before seating himself in the most exclusive corner in the café.

Misaki rushed over to the table before any of the girls could snag it from him. He saw sorrow filling his ex-bestfriend as he began to look over the menu, even though he never ordered much of a different thing each time he went out.

"Hot cocoa and a scoop of ice cream?" Misaki asked as he came up to his 'customer'. He could tell Saruhiko was going to order his sad food, and not the food he just got.

"Yeah. You remember, eh?" He said as he handed Misaki the menu, slightly thrilled he wasn't completely thought of as only a traitor. Only Misaki really knew how to tell his moods, and this was one of those cases.

Misaki sighed, taking the menu as well. "Of course. What's wrong though?" Misaki asked before he went to get the food. He didn't really care about the punk, he just thought it was good to check.

"Getting shipped out today." Saruhiko didn't explain what he was even talking about, but at least he answered. He wasn't sure how it had all ended up happening, but it was time for him to serve his country more than he did in his daily job.

"Oh." Misaki said, nodding before he rushed for the order. The shop only had Saruhiko and an elderly couple to serve at the moment, making him want to take advantage of the slow day.

"What does that mean exactly?" Misaki said as he placed the ice cream and hot cocoa before his ex-friend. He sat down a crossed from the other, which didn't seem to be an issue.

"I'm now an army dog in transition from being the governments. By the end of tonight I'll be full on army, just still draped in blue." Saruhiko said solmnely as he took a calm sip of the hot beverage.

"What!" Misaki squeaked when he heard the news. It wasn't that he didn't understand what he had just heard, but that he didn't want to believe it. "You work for them anyways! You shouldn't have to go put your life on the line someplace else!" Misaki was growing madder at the thought by the moment.

Saruhiko gave a sad smile when he saw his friend still cared about him, even if the other didn't realize it. "Yeah, well I messed up. I messed up and nearly killed an entire unit, and the blue king just barely made it." Saruhiko said lately recalling the moment his failure had taken place.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense. Instead of firing you they are making you serve time in the active unmagical army, because you screwed up? What did you even do?" Misaki asked slightly afraid of the horror that could have happened.

Saruhiko took a few bites of ice cream before he had gathered his thoughts enough to explain. "Annex 4 was going after a particularly dangerous strain, and I was in charge of the computers and tracking his whereabouts." He took a deep breath and a sip of his drink before he was able to continue. "I made a simple observation error, which went unnoticed because I don't check my work, and so I led them right to his lair alright. A lair that was a trap because I hadn't noticed there was more than one, nineteen more to be exact. If a king hadn't been there then the unit would have been ripped to shreds, instead of most being in intensive care right now with three dead." He was trying to hide it, but in truth it hurt that he had caused that much pain from being lazy.

Misaki was horrified. He had heard about that incident, but it had been weeks ago. Homra ended up even showing up to try to help. "That's, that's horrible. So the blue king is out of coma now?" Misaki asked slightly in shock and trying to answer his question on why Saruhiko was getting punished now, two months out of the incident.

"Yeah. And so I didn't have to face protocol, and because I was one of their best still I didn't have to leave Japan after 'normal' punishment I have to be an active soldier for a bit." Saruhiko said in the snottiest voice of the day.

"Normal punishment?" Misaki asked suddenly weary of what it was if exile was what Saruhiko had been up against.

"I don't want to explain that one honestly. Just remember every law they create to protect the citizens doesn't apply to their workers, and they are allowed to do anything in the first place." Saruhiko took a sip of his drink but ended up choking from his subtle shaking that had taken over.

Misaki watched horrified that something could what looked like scare his ex-partner. "Holy shit what the hell did they do to you! Did they torture you or something?"

Saruhiko looked up suddenly. He finished off the hot chocolate and tried to regain his composure. "Lieutenant orders until I broke, which was only after about four days." Saruhiko began slowly eating his ice cream, not really caring to be in public now.

Misaki was horrified, and disgusted they could do that to someone who was barely nineteen yet and were practically sending him to his early death. "That's. . . It's. . ."

"Repulsive? I can at least walk, talk, and function like a normal human. My hospital time was only a week, most of those men would have rather had mine then their expected year, at the least." Saruhiko felt he had deserved such treatment after destroying the lives of more than a dozen people.

Misaki sat there horrified that something was allowed to go on like that. He was used to Homra, where if you messed up they might playfully smack your head nad scold you for being careless; but never a punishment that could get you hospitalized for a week.

"Did you have any friends that were hurt?" Misaki didn't really think Saruhiko had any, but he couldn't keep up with the other topic.

"Not that got injured. That brings us to mistake two. When I did notice the first mistake I contacted them first. He was able to tell the king and then everything fell apart. He is the only one who managed to get out with only two broken fingers, some bruises and a few scratches." Saruhiko set down his empty ice cream bowl and swallowed trying to forget that he was the one who led his punishment.

Misaki handed him the receipt. "Well that's good at least. I am going to go put those up, and I am actually off now." Misaki said as he stumbled on his words slightly. He picked up the empty dishes and rushed them to the back. He didn't want Saruhiko to just leave without a single goodbye.

Saruhiko was already up at the cashier paying for the meal he had just had. He wasn't all that sure what he was doing or why he wanted to stay in Japan. When he saw Misaki come out of the back in his usual clothes, skateboard in hand and music-less headphones around his neck he remembered. Misaki was worth the risk.

"So when do you have to go?" Misaki said as he came up next to Saruhiko. He was slightly annoyed Saruhiko really did tower over him, even with the slouch.

"I have to be heading to the train pretty much right now. . . Will you walk with me?" Saruhiko wanted to clear a few things before he left, and now seemed to be the only time he could since it was his first time out of Annex 4 custody in two months.

Misaki nodded, thankful he didn't have to ask but sad he didn't have very long left with Saruhiko. "Where are you bags?"

Saruhiko looked at him shocked that would be what went through his mind. "They are already being shipped out." Saruhiko held open the glass door for Misaki as they stepped into the fall breeze. "So are you dating anyone?"

Misaki snapped his head up to look at the blank expression of Saruhiko. "What? Uh no, um. You?" Misaki was surprised by such a question so randomly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not anymore. . . than you are." Saruhiko rushed in the ending as though he forgot to say it. He had in fact been dating someone, but he realized he didn't really want Misaki to know about it.

"Um so I'm sorry I left Homra. It's not like I noticed it over the past few months. I actually noticed the week I left." Saruhiko said trying to clear up his past before he left, even if he didn't really have the time to fully mend it.

"About damn time you said sorry!" Misaki snorted forgetting what Saruhiko had just gone through at Scepter 4. "But I guess it's okay." He said as he did remember that Saruhiko wasn't in the best position to mess around with him.

He laughed nervously, just happy that his other part was next to him again. "You know, you should tell everyone I said hey and maybe get them to not look at me like I am a piece of trash sometime."

"Hmm maybe. I think the it's really up to them how you end up being perceived. You did sort of burn our symbol of pride though." Misaki laughed but immediately stopped when his hand brushed against Saruhiko's.

"True. One of the other things I regret. It doesn't want to even fully heal either." Saruhiko wanted to grab Misaki's hand in his own, but he wanted to make things better, not worse.

"Oh. . . Hey um Saruhiko?" Misaki looked up and realized he wasn't really ready to ask anything yet when his old clansmen instantly said, "Hmm?"

"Err nothing really!" Misaki got the raised eyebrow look but he didn't care. He saw the train station just up ahead a bit and felt his heart sink. "I don't think I did ever really stop thinking of you as a friend, but you did loose the title of best friend when you burnt yourself."

"You're still my best friend, but you're also still my only friend." Saruhiko wasn't kidding when he said it. He no longer had any friends at Scepter 4 and at Homra he hadn't made any besides maybe Tatsuka.

Misaki was a bit shocked he still had such a title after trying to bash Saruhiko's head in on more than one occasion. They were passing the pier which meant there was only a little bit of time before Saruhiko left. "I'll leave you?" Misaki said at exactly the same time Saruhiko said 'I love you', which went unheard by Misaki.

"I mean. . ." Saruhiko looked down at Misaki realizing he hadn't been heard. It hurt that he had worked up the nerve to say it to not be heard. "Can you walk me all the way to the entrance?"

"Of course!" Misaki smiled. He wasn't happy right then, but he wanted Saruhiko to remember his smiles instead of his glaring. "Are you allowed to play video games when you get there?"

Saruhiko gave a sly grin pulling out his PSP. "Not sure but I plan to use this as entertainment for the ride. I know I can't use the phone or computer. I can write letters though." Saruhiko didn't explain that he probably was band from all electronics since this was part of his punishment. "Can I write you? I don't really have anyone else."

"You didn't loose your gaming side, good." Misaki laughed at how Saruhiko really did always have some type of gaming item on him. "About the letters, just send them to the bar since um well I just moved again and don't know my address. The bar doesn't move and I go there daily anyways."

"Will do." Saruhiko's heart soared when Misaki said he should write him letters. He wasn't too ticked about having to send them to the bar since he knew that at least Misaki would get them. His heart dropped when he reached the gate, cueing the end of his happy moments with Misaki.

Misaki saw that they other had to go now but didn't really want it. Walking slow could only prolong it for so long. "Well um I guess goodbye." Misaki didn't know what else to do beside grab hold of Saruhiko and force him into letting him hug him. "If you fucking die I'll kill you in my afterlife!" Misaki screamed at Saruhiko unaware that the other had wanted, accepted the hug, and had wrapped his arms lightly around him.

"Okay." Saruhiko said quietly before Misaki pulled off him and started sprinting in the opposite direct, within seconds dropping the board and speeding away. "Goodbye Mi-sa-ki!" He shouted to receive a smile and an insulting finger. "I wouldn't dare to." He said to himself before turning on his heel and heading into the station.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I wrote this this morning while listening to a song I decided would be just too perfect for the couple. I will probably write letters between, and this was just the introduction on why they are and matching the lyrics to the song. If you can figure out the song this is than you just spoiled the ending, but don't worry the ride will be just as fun. Thank you for reading and please review ^.^ I really hope I managed to still keep the characters in character.


	2. November 14, Letter 1 (Saruhiko)

Saruhiko sat down on his bunk. It was another day of nonstop training besides a break to eat. He thought this is ridiculous he has to learn how to fight, but once he got there he realized it was a whole knew style. His fast knives and double aura didn't amount to much. His skill on computers didn't matter. His laziness has already made him have to clean with a toothbrush. He wasn't meant for the military.

He didn't back down from the training. And with his quick learning and already in shape body he wasn't falling into the worst soldier. He was able to follow commands without complaint, but he might alter them to be easier or more efficient. The sergeant hadn't really minded yet since they were better plans in the end, but he scolded him for not following orders.

The first day Saruhiko was happy because he got to write Misaki, but he didn't realize he would have to wait so long for everything to send. He was only at a training facility but they wouldn't let them talk to the people they love whenever. He thought it had to do with not making the soldiers think in battle this was okay.

Saruhiko sighed and began writing on his blank paper. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he needed his letter to get sent this week. Every Thursday they pass out the letters the men received and then they sent their responses a few hours later. Saruhiko had been sent out and arrived a day late.

_Dear Misaki Yata, November 14, 2012_

_ Hello. I am already bored and it hasn't been a week yet. That train ride wasn't too bothersome, as I'd thought. I arrived here on Friday. I'm pleased that I ran into you before I left. It's ridiculous, but I have no idea what to write. I'm so used to your loud obnoxious self that when I am in a quiet room trying to talk to you it just doesn't seem right._

_ By the way, you didn't tell me happy birthday! It was only two days after it. Then again you have the ability to forget yours at times, so I shouldn't be too upset. Though we only haven't had friendly confrontation for two years. Is that really enough to forget so much about me? Eh whatever as long as we can talk now._

_ Well I am out of words. In fact I think this entire note is more than I have said since I got here. Tch. Whatever. I am going to bed now. Good-bye. I hope I get a response next Thursday, so just an idea, send your response on Tuesday._

_ ~ Saruhiko Fushimi __November 14, 2012_

Saruhiko looked over his letter. He left any random traits he ended up putting in there. All the 'I love you' he had written were scribbled out. He pulled out a new sheet and wrote the letter without mistakes on it. 'If only I could be like the letter and by simply changing what I was on I could completely forget about my mistakes.' He thought as he licked the envelope closed and wrote down all the information needed to send the mail.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright so it will start slow because I am going to be writing it to their time, sort of. If I feel like it I'll update more over my break. The age is important to the song it's based off of, but I did have to alter that a little bit. If anyone can guess it please don't review it (I'd love to see your guess though, but no spoilers!). v.v Thank you so much for reading, hopefully liking, and sharing my ship. ^_^ Reviews are cherished and favorites are a sweet treat.


	3. November 19, Letter 2 (Misaki)

Misaki Yata went to the Homra bar later than usual. He was disappointed it had been a week since Saruhiko had left for war, or wherever he went to. It wasn't that Misaki was afraid his friend would die, or anything like that; it was more that he was afraid he really hadn't meant sorry, and that he didn't really want Misaki back as a friend. In truth Misaki had been sad Saruhiko would leave his side, a bit annoyed he hadn't even thought it would distress Misaki so much, but he never was as angry as he made it seem.

"Yo Kusanagi-san! Did anything come for me?" Misaki yelled as the door shut, and he was walking towards the bartender. He expected the same answer of, 'no, why would there be?' In which case Misaki would order a drink and not explain why he'd expect there to be anything there for him in the first place.

"Maybe." The poised blonde joked as he bent under the counter and pulled out an envelope addressed to 'Misaki Yata' in Saruhiko's handwriting. "Yata, why is the army sending you a letter? This looks like a personal letter, not like your getting drafted." Kusanagi said as he slide the letter to the overly excited clansmen.

Misaki looked a bit stunned, unable to bring himself to say he ran into Homra's traitor. "Err. . . Well an old friend of mine is there and he said he'd write to me for entertainment. . . Why?" Misaki knew Kusanagi shouldn't know Saruhiko's writing outside of tagging, and was happy he apparently didn't.

He slowly read over the letter. He read over it a few more times to make sure he had gotten everything the short message had to offer. He was surprised by the length, but when he looked back he had always been the one talking. "Hey can I have some paper?" Misaki asked before he forgot. When a pencil and a piece of paper was handed to him he began to write out his response.

* * *

_Dear Saruhiko Fushimi, _

_I'm sorry. I just thought since it had been two days since it passed... Whatever sorry I didn't say anything. Happy Birthday... bitch. And a happy fucking birthday for next year while I'm at it! _

_Anyway. What is it like over there? _

_Has anyone started crying yet? _

_Are you scared?_

_Haha I'd never join the damn army. It's too damn strict for my taste. _

_Hmm... Well nothing too interesting has really happened over here. Anna lost one of her last baby teeth. That was the most different thing for the week. Kusanagi-san freaked out and said a tooth fairy would come as Mikoto-san and Anna both gave him the 'what the fuck?' face._

_I wish a tooth fairy, or anything really came at night to give us money. Then again with your crazy parents and my ever-changing home, I bet it would have been hard for us to get visitors._

_Just wondering, but are you getting told how everyone who got injured in that accident is doing over there? If not I'd understand, I guess, and could help. Like I could spy on them and give you updates._

_Well I don't know what else to say honestly. Good luck... My threat still stands and uh well... Bye!_

_~ Misaki Yata, November 19 2012_

* * *

Misaki gently set the pencil down and quickly reread his letter. He already decided he wasn't going to attempt a new one, because he had already spent so long to write this one, even if most of the time had been spent staring at it trying to add more, but finding he had nothing more to say.

"That was pretty quick." Kusanagi said sarcastically. "Was it that hard to write that little? You seemed to have a look saying you were having trouble saying anything at all." He laughed at his poor jokes when Misaki finished with a look of triumph.

"Sort of. We grew up together and all, but it has been a while since we've seen each other, much less held a conversation I'm off for the day. If anything exciting happens call." Misaki said as he backed towards the door, all his new papers in hand. He wanted this letter ready for Tuesday when he sent it. When he was out of the building he went running to the post office to get the letter decorated for travel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG I am sooo sorry! I forgot my update for Misaki's side was Tuesday, not Wednesday and I am on a different time zone right now so eeek! Don't worry y'all will still get Saruhiko's but this was just my first try of two updates a week. D: I also had a friend over and she decided to jack my computer.

Anyways, I love reviews and everything ^.^ I am a bit proud no one knows the song, but I know EnergyStarElite should 'cause I told her! Oh but this will be a beautiful ending. (No spoilers child!) Thank you so much for reading and those who take the second of of their day to show their appreciation especially~!(I love you all don't worry)


	4. November 22, Letter 3 (Saruhiko)

Saruhiko felt like crying when he got Misaki's response, but he would never cry for such a reason. He whispered 'I love you', before he opened it. Inside the envelop he found two pages of Misaki's big handwriting crammed into the little space the lines gave him. He smilled knowing at least Misaki was being his self and not trying to be 'cool.'

"Who are you smiling about Fushimi?" One of his bunk partners called out when they noticed the emotionless trainee was indeed showing the most emotion ever in front of them ever with the slight upturn of his lips as he looked at a letter. "Got your girl back home writing you?"

Saruhiko shook his head and took out what he needed to reply to 'his girl back home'. He wrote the first line and decided maybe he should answer his peers. "No. Just a friend back home." His heart still liked being able to say that they were a friend, even if it wasn't more than that at the moment.

"I see. Well my girl wrote me, my folks did too, but I like her's more." The man said as he stopped paying much attention to Saruhiko and began responding to his stack of letters. Saruhiko had noticed the man had many friends in the base, but more from the outside world always got in contact with him.

Saruhiko nodded, not too disappointed he didn't talk to his parents or have any friends. He had Misaki talking to him which was better than any crazy gene pool or traitorous guy. He reread the beautifully sloppy writing again before he wrote down his own slop on the paper.

_Dear Misaki Yata,_

_Yes people have cried, but you shouldn't laugh at them for that. The stuff they are telling us is horrifying and honestly yes it is scary. I don't want to know in a battle I might have to leave a comrade screaming in agony because their wounds are too great and they'll just drag me down too.  
_

_It's hard to describe what it is like over here, but I'd say orderly. Everything is clean. Everyone has rules. No one can break these rules. It's like Annex 4's faculty on steroids and less severe punishment. It's safe though, a lot of planes._

_What should I train in? I am thinking paratrooper because it sounds cool, maybe. I could also be a pilot, but spy planes aren't very interesting._

_It surprises me how young Anna really is. She seems so wise, but she is still loosing baby teeth. My parents tried to get me to believe in the tooth fairy, but that only lasted for the first tooth and then they went back to ignoring my cute days. My parents had to have made you want parents even more huh?_

_No one is telling me anything besides how to fight with a gun because blades are useless. Apparently my fighting is too short-range for war and need to find an all new way. It would be really nice if you could tell me everything that is happening. When Munakata is fully conscious make sure you tell him that Awashima already punished me._

_That is all. I am heathy and everything seems to be alright here. Please respond. Bye._

_~ Saruhiko Fushimi, November 22, 2012 _

Saruhiko signed and packaged his envelope. "Well good luck replying to all yours." He said to the man still writing his responses and climbing out of his bed. "Need me to take any?" When the man shook his head no Saruhiko was out, racing towards the mailing area to get his letter in before they sent them out in an hour.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so I am letting this progress slowly, but it's more heart felt that way. Saruhiko seems really quiet when he isn't pushing Misaki's buttons, so that's why his is the shortest. I know where I am going with this so yeah... Thank you for reading, and everything. Reviews for this makes me more inclined to do surprise updates, just sayin'. Thanks for everything~.


	5. November 27, Letter 4 (Misaki)

Misaki sat at in the park. He had what he needed to write a letter, but this time he needed to not write Saruhiko at Homra. He had waited until Tuesday to open it, just to prove to himself that he hadn't turned weak. He was obviously not thinking about the letter as he bathed, went to sleep, woke up, brushed his teeth and did his normal actions until 12pm when he told himself he could open it, and boy did he open it fast when that timer went off.

He read the letter a bit annoyed how easily Saruhiko ended conversations he tried to start. It wasn't like old times because back then Misaki had done near all the talking, but luckily he didn't have to. But also unlike old times he had to strain his mind to think of something to talk about, because Saruhiko didn't have any video games to play and talk about and Misaki's games had turned old as his wallet was needed to pay rent.

Taking a deep breath he decided he should write about the stray cats he had seen a few nights ago, maybe not include that he had to get a shot after one of the kittens bit him. Misaki thought his life was entertaining enough, but it suddenly seemed too normal when he took out Homra. He ended up lost in thought as the wind ruffled his hair and the grass, and after a few moments he set the pencil down to write the letter he needed to respond to before his mailing time was over.

He finished his letter with a sly smile on his face. He knew he had to have picked an interesting starter for this weeks little letter that in the end had gone over three pages because of his untidy handwriting. He licked the envelope, sealed it, and was soon skating out of the park with his dear letter ready to be sent, stamps and all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am messing with the formatting! You'll see his letter soon but I needed to switch the pattern of this to match what I need to do and what not. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story and thank you for reading.


	6. November 29, Letter 5 (Saruhiko)

_Dear Saruhiko,_

_I couldn't imagine leaving a comrade behind. I'm sorry if I came off thinking it was funny, and I'll try not to make that mistake again. If your ever scared, or just need distant arms to hold you I'm here for you... I guess. _

_As long as you're safe I don't care what job you do. I want you to take the safest position possible, or just leave that damn place. And at least they wouldn't fucking torture you because they fucking feel like it. Are you still fucking part of that God damn place? _

_My answer to the weapons issue is, fuck. Can your auras at least come in handy? I mean you can make shields, or do you not have a blue aura anymore? Red is good if you get stuck in the cold, but I guess it's still close range fighting. God I don't want you there if your skill isn't fucking useful. _

_I did a little bit of research before you answered just in case so this is probably about a week old by the time you read this. There are about four people in the hospitial, one being Reisi Munakata. Two are going to leave soon with a few broken bones, but no internal injuries. One is there because they found something else unrelated to the incident, tumor or something. The blue king is still in critical condition and hasn't really been conscious. They just need him to wake up and check his brain to make sure he is on the path to full recovery. Everyone else is healing properly and a few have even started work again. _

_While I was at Scepter 4 I ran into some guy with green hair and he asked me to tell you he is sorry. He said something along the lines of "I didn't know what else to do than to follow the orders. I thought something worse might happen, but my actions didn't stop that. I care about you" and blah blah blah I sort of forgot the rest. He ranted for a while. By the way I thought you didn't have any friends, so who the hell was this guy? _

_Now moving to a topic outside your bullshit job. I found a litter of baby cats last week. They were all so cute and the mother cat was so adorably evil. She kept hissing at me for coming near her babies until I gave her some food. One of the kitties were all black with blue eyes, and he ways curled up on this orange tabby cat or something that wouldn't stop batting the black cat's tail. They reminded me of us. I took those two to the vet and now they are playing in my house. _

_They are getting the hang of a litter box well, but they don't have it down enough for me to trust them outside of my bathroom for very long. They are pretty cute but I can't think of names for them yet. The black one is a girl and the orange on is a boy. I need to get them fixed but they have their first set of shots at least. I was thinking maybe Katsue, or Kira, or like I don't know. For the boy Mamoru, Nozomu, Suuichi, or Yukito, I can't really think of anything good for him. Maybe Ran for either. I'm not very good at deciding things. I'll try to send a picture of them to you next letter. _

_Hmm well I am out of ideas for now, but send my some suggestions on names. You had better stay healthy and you aren't allowed to be stupid. The war is nasty and I don't want you to go there. I am healthy and good. I think the blue king didn't mean to send you so maybe you can come back when he wakes up. _

_~ Misaki Yata November 27, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko got his letter this week and he got excited by all the words Misaki had wrote him. Misaki was such a talkative person, but if he didn't like something enough he'd shut up. Saruhiko was afraid he had hit the silence category, but Misaki was still stupidly loud in person.

His bunk mate was staring at him awkwardly again, but he didn't care. He was allowed to get happy over his crush talking to him about anything, he knew he liked the letters he received from his girlfriend.

Sarhiko answered all the random things Misaki decided to say, annoyed that Akiyama would dare come near Misaki after what he did. He got all he wanted into the envelope. If he wasn't in the room filled with guys he'd have even kissed the letters, but he was thought of as weird as it was. He, like every other week, was the first to rush his letter in.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I don't know what I am doing right now... Anyways yeah the letters (as promised) are increasing in size, but I seriously don't know what to write around them. Pft anyways thanks for reading the story long enough to get to this note. I am in a play and practice times are ridiculous so that's this weeks excuse for being a bit late. Review please?

PS: The names mean stuff and I'll post them like next chapter or something.

PSS: I messed up and aparently in Japan they don't have an army so this is now more AU than it was before. v.v I'm sorry I keep making mistakes, but it is still following the song ;)


	7. December 3, Letter 6 (Misaki)

_Dear Misaki,_

_ Hello dear. You do realize I look forward to these letters to get my mind away from this place, and back home to you, where people aren't expecting my death, right? I don't mind. I guess. But I don't like the bulk of our letters consisting of work talk. Seriously I'd rather read about Homra than talk about my clan issues. _

_ Now about the incident, would you mind finding out why there were people in the hospital for that long? I don't even know how everyone was injured. Also, what is wrong with Munakata? I'm sure he was conscious before I was shipped off, and it was by his verdict that sent me here. _

_ And the green haired guy? Forget about him. His name is Himori Akiyama; and he wasn't exactly a friend, but more than an acquaintance. He was the closest thing I had to one though. That is his summary, now we are completely done talking about him ever again in out letters. _

_ The proper term for a 'baby cat' is a kitten, stupid. Now you say this orange and black kittens remind you of us? Hmm well why don't you name the orange one 'Chibi', then because it's the bigger one it will be extra ironic. And the black one should be 'Kira', mainly because she is black. _

_ You know, for always bitching about not having enough respect as a man you sure give it up easily enough. I don't think I'd ever see Mikoto freaking out about some silly cats. You're obviously a guy, yet your pretty name 'Misaki' is the biggest insult to you ever. Does it make your penis shrink to the size of your brain or something? I would feel really bad for you if it did. Your virgin little self wouldn't ever be able to get laid if it was the size of a pea. _

_…_

_ I wrote this in pen and it isn't letting me scribble this out, and I don't have enough time to go get more paper . . . Tsk. I'm sorry. I love your name and it insults me that you despise it so. And I think you caring about things is really cute actually . . . I had a bad day, but that's not a very good reason to insult your intelligence. _

_ Well before I make an even bigger ass of myself, goodbye. I am seriously about the names I said though, and I'd love for you to send me some pictures of them. I really like receiving letters from you every week so please don't get annoyed and stop responding. If you stopped writing I think I'd seriously just give up, so thank you for everything._

_ -Saruhiko Fushimi November 29, 2012_

_PS: Seriously just forget about Himori Akiyama. Don't ever talk to him, and if he tries to talk to you just punch him in the face. _

* * *

Misaki burst out laughing when he finished reading. He didn't know why Saruhiko saying the word 'love' was so hilarious. Maybe because Saruhiko was such a depressing person, or the fact the few things he did like he didn't even show much affection for. He sure as heck shouldn't show much appreciation for his ex-best friend to send him letters or pictures.

When the fit subsided he had tears in the corners of his eyes, and when he looked up all eyes at the Homra bar were on him. He still hadn't told anyone he was even in communication with Saruhiko again, and he wasn't about to now.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just read a really funny joke!" Misaki lied in an overly loud voice. He scratched his head in embarrassment for being caught laughing at such a thing.

"And what was this funny joke?" Eric said in Japanese like he always did when he wanted Misaki to understand his taunting. He knew Misaki couldn't have actually found anything in that envelope funny, because 'obviously Misaki couldn't read'.

Misaki sat there a second completely stomped on how he could get out of this without them knowing it was Saruhiko he was writing to. "Well it's more of an inside joke. . . 'I ate chicken soup today and boy, did it taste like chicken soup', Misaki falsely quoted when he remembered a time during school when Saruhiko and him had went around at lunch taking everyone's food to tell them what it tasted like. At the time it had been hilarious and even Saruhiko had worn a smile, but now it seemed like a cute distant memory that didn't really matter.

"Stupid Chihuahua. Your jokes are terrible. I bet your too chicken soup to say the real joke." Eric huffed in English this time, making Misaki extremely irritable. No one besides Fujishima laughed even slightly at his horrible pun.

"I don't fucking know what you are saying, but you had better just let it be!" Misaki squawked turning back to his blank sheet before him. He began to reply but didn't know what else to bring in.

When he was done he slipped in a few wallet-sized pictures of the cats and him playing. He began getting ready to hit the post office when something else slipped out of the envelope Saruhiko sent him.

He carefully went over to find a delicate little pressed red flower. His instincts told him it was a joke on his name but when he picked the flower up to destroy it he remembered Saruhiko had just told him he liked his name.

"Kusanagi-san, how do I keep a pressed flower healthy?" Misaki said as he wrote in a snippet for the flower in his letter. He put the cleared everything and put the pretty flowers back into he envelope he had received.

"You could frame it or something. Why do you ask?" Izumo's last part didn't get through, but Misaki nodded to the idea of framing. Izumo just rolled his eyes pretending he didn't know why Misaki was in such a rush today.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG sorry I am so late! I haven't been getting home until like 11 all week v.v Do not worry the play's performances are this weekend and then if I have time I'll update properly for today's update. Okay well I hope you are enjoying, good night. Thank you all so much for everything you don't even you realize you do for me.


	8. December 6, Letter 7 (Saruhiko)

_Dear Saruhiko, _

_ Okay are you feeling okay? Is that place making you lose your mind? I mean seriously you are the most depressing, unliking person in the world, and yet you wrote that you liked many things (for you) in the last letter. It was almost terrifying. By the way why did you send a flower? Was it to make fun of my name! If it was I'm going to destroy the damn thing. _

_ So Munakata is apparently upish now, but he is ten times more guarded now as well. Anything on him is kept very secret, so I honestly can't even tell you his injuries. It's seriously crazy how protective they are being of his information! _

_ Okay and I know you said not to talk to Akiyama, but now I feel I need to. Why is he such a big deal? If you don't tell me next letter I'm going to go find out myself! Plus he is the only one that tells me anything decent, so you're sort of hurting yourself with that one. _

_ Oh and my height doesn't really bother me when you can't even see if I've grown! I'm only nineteen, I still have time to tower over you! Just you wait and see! _

_ Now about the children, I liked the names you picked so much more than mine. Ugh don't you dare start laughing and think I'm stupid for not being able to name my own KITTENS. But anyways aren't they cute? Oh and how is Chibi ironic? _

_ Kira is really smart and keeps getting into the cupboards. When I brought home some flowers she absolutely loved hanging out in the flower pots. But her joy of laying in them soon died when Chibi woke up and destroyed them. I managed to take a picture of her in the though before they were no more. _

_So you said you had a bad day, why? You can just tell me what's bothering you. You know when you're not being a dick I'm here for you. And actually I might have still been there for you when we were fighting if I could have been._

_ Hmm well as far as interesting my week has been pretty far from it. I think the people at Homra are starting to realize I'm talking to you again, they're picking on me. They said I should just confess and say I was in love with you. Ugh they're so stupid. Well I gues that's it, bye!_

_-Misaki Yata, December 3, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko stared at the letter a moment before he wanted to burst out in tears at the end. He knew Misaki didn't know how he felt, and obviously didn't return his feelings, but he didn't want the other rubbing it in his face. He was happy they weren't fighting and all, but he always loved Misaki, even as he cut up his body with a blazing blade. Until the end of time he'd care for him.

Saruhiko's heart had been so lifted by reading the earlier parts, besides the Akiyama part, he didn't want to move from it the pain of it dropping so fast. He looked at the pictures, relieved they weren't all of some silly cats. He could see how the cats were like him and Misaki, but he treasured the ones Misaki had taken of himself more. He set aside his favorite picture of Misaki, one of him laughing at the park, and slipped it in the slot between his mattress and the bed frame, since they couldn't decorate their areas.

He picked up the pen and wrote. He didn't write his fears, just a simple response not showing his affection or that he wasn't happy. He even slipped another pressed flower, this time an orange one to follow the red. He picked them when he missed the rainbow of Misaki, but only when he needed to. He slipped in a crappy photograph of himself in uniform, and then he was off, carrying the envelope. He didn't bother saying a word to anyone now, all he needed was to get his words to his beloved Misaki.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so terribly sorry I fail! I have to admit I got lazy on Monday and just passed out after I finished my homework. I'm sorry! Tomorrow I'll try to get Misaki's part up, but it might not get up because a friend is coming over. Ughhh thank you all so much for the reviews and everything, just everything.

I have to warn you in abut 2 weeks formatting and updates will get funky. With that note around the end of May you probably wont see anything from me for about 3-2 weeks, I hate finals.


	9. December 10, Letter 8 (Misaki)

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm feeling fine. No worse than usual. And my bad days shouldn't mean anything to you. I don't want your pity, and your too stupid to give me decent advice. You help by talking to me, though it would be better if you thought before you said anything._

_Let's see here well those flowers were just SOO pretty, and delicate like you, so I just had to send them to you. Don't go destroy them, I'm only joking. I just thought I'd show you I think about you more than you'd think. Like the orange ones I sent this week? I'm very into rainbows if you'll catch my flow._

_Now for fucking Scepter 4. Munakata is a king, of course they'd amp up security for him. They're just freaking out still because he got hurt. You Homra guys would be even more ridiculous if Mikoto got hurt._

_And I mean it, stay away from Akiyama._

_You'll never be taller than me. You don't eat enough milk to be. I will forever tower over you. But don't worry; you wouldn't be as adorable if you were. Just remember that maybe if you ate all your veggies and milk you'd might have made it to at least average height._

_And Talk about Homra for all I care, as long as you keep talking! I don't even fucking care anymore. I may just be loosing my mind from Misaki withdraw. Can that happen? I don't know but I do know I don't like anyone at this damn place. Do you love me? Tsk whatever._

_-Saruhiko Fushimi Demember 6, 2012_

* * *

Misaki read the letter quickly as usual. He wasn't sure if he was happy or irritated about what he just read. He sat there staring at the pressed orange flower Saruhiko had sent him. It made him relieved a bit that Saruhiko wasn't making a jab at his name, but the new reason didn't exactly make sense. To him not much of the latter had made sense though.

_'Maybe he is just mad? If I could only hear his voice.' _Misaki found himself thinking, even though it was most likely him who had pissed off Saruhiko. '_Why would he get mad? Should I not send pictures of myself to him? Wow he looks good in uniform. Wait what?'_

Misaki shook his head but found himself smiling at the resent picture of Saruhiko, slightly giggling like a man should for the frown he was wearing. He set the photo down feeling a bit lonely and regretting shunning Saruhiko when he was at least here. He found him missing him each time a letter came, and randomly throughout the day. He couldn't stand the nightmare he had the other night about him dying at war, it had made him wake up crying as it were.

He finished his letter letting only what he could out on the paper. He quickly scanned the one he had received that morning from Saruhiko and noticed the bottom of the page had water damage. He passed it off as it was probably raining, because Saruhiko had never cried, and wrapped up his own. He slipped in a picture of him and the cat's sleeping, taken by the ever breaking and entering Tatara, and then he was off to the post office. He had decided he'd figure out why Saruhiko wouldn't talk about Akiyama as he skated down the street.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have a good excuse this time! I didn't realize what day it was until Friday and my family was heading off on a vacation I didn't know about. So Um I think I am one off still, or is it two? I had a dream I updated and that just threw me off. I'm terribly sorry but at least be happy you're not my other stories. And I fixed the date thing if any of you noticed, and name thing .

Anyways thank you for reading and all the reveiws! I don't know if I'd drag my lame butt to the computer if I didn't feel so loved. ^-^ Sorry it's so short I'm going somewhere I swear.


	10. December 13, Letter 9 (Saruhiko)

Saruhiko raced into the cabin holding his beloved letter for this week tightly to his chest. It was pouring again, not an unusual thing for him now. He wouldn't dare let his reason for continuing to live get damaged so easily. He didn't care if he was tired from the hell training of the morning, or that the rain had chilled him to the bone, he needed to answer.

There wasn't anyone else in the bunks besides his "friend", Daisuke, who was writing to his girlfriend. Nothing seemed off, even if it was all different from his life back in Shizume. He sat down on the floor next to his bunk, too wet to actually climb up there and began to read his beauties messy writing.

* * *

_Dear Saruhiko,_  
_As far as I know you feel like shit most days. I wouldn't dare pity such a worthless monkey, but I do care about you. But you're probably correct about my advice being shit, as for I do think before I say anything._

_Well the flowers are pretty, and I know they're delicate and that's why I framed them. Jackass. I like red better, but they were very . . . sweet as well. And what the fuck do you mean with your rainbowness? I swear these people are pumping you full of fucking drugs._

_Personally I like the cursing for you. It's very sexy. (PS:I rolled my eyes). And I know Munakata is the fucking blue king God dammit! What do you take me for, a moron? And if anyone hurt Mikoto I'd beat them to a pulp, and shove my bat up their ass until they were coughing up their organs. That isn't ridiculous though, that is just what I'd do._

_Yeah you're probably right, BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! And like you eat your fucking veggies you God damn anorexic pervert! You only ever drank the milk you jacked off me at lunch, and that wasn't enough to do shit for your crappy health. If you aren't murdered first then you'll fucking die of bad nutrition, you fucking piece of shit loser who doesn't give a shit about anything else than themselves. And what the hell do you mean "adorable", do you even realize how gay that makes you sound? God I hate you!_

_There is nothing to talk about! I have fucking cat's that are only making my heart hurt. I keep having God damn nightmares. I am so fucking worried I have lost five kilograms, and shut it I'm barely fifty-five kilograms as it were. And it's all your fucking fault you prick._

_What the fuck is Misaki withdraw? If you have that I have stupid monkey how has the Amazon rainforest growing up their ass withdraw. I don't like anyone in your place either if that helps. And I can't say I love you, but even though I say it I don't really hate you. I just miss you and hate you for it._

_If you're mad about the pictures then well just tell me to stop sending them. I thought the cat's looked really cute in the one for this week. I'm sorry I'm in it too, but it was a good picture. By the way you look really good in your uniform. I'm happy they didn't chop your hair off or heads would roll._

_-Misaki Yata December 10, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko, despite most of the letter consisting of curse words being thrown at him among other insults, was happy. He could tell from all his years of experience with Misaki the other was most likely bright red as he wrote it, like how he get's when he gets teased for his lady skills. The fact that Akiyama had been dropped made him even happier, because then he wouldn't have to explain himself.

He scanned the picture quickly, then found himself staring at Misaki's gentle sleeping face, at the slightly parted lips and gleam of drool on the edge of his mouth. Not until he had scanned the photo into his memory with no errors did he write a swift reply, letting his glee glide onto the paper. When he had finished he let a grin lay upon his face as he prepared the letter for his cute red head.

He picked up the picture again, looking at his little angel, and only then did he realize someone was hovering over him. He looked up to see Daisuke with a slight grin plastered on his face.

"So who is this? Could this be the Misaki you write to every week? The only time I see a noticeable emotion on you, besides irritation. I thought you said you were dating this 'Misaki'." Daisuke had a motor mouth, one of the main reason's Saruhiko didn't like the man.

As he continued to berate Saruhiko, his limited patience was growing. "This is Misaki, but I never said I was dating anyone now did I? He is only ever going to be my best friend so just drop it. I'm going now, bye." Saruhiko said, throwing Misaki's letter, photo, and writing materials onto his bed, then storming out into the pouring rain.

As the wind battered him and his hair got even more soaked he felt his throat grow a lump. Even he had to admit Misaki was only ever going to be his friend. He wasn't too perplexed by the fact Daisuke had instantly shot to that he was gay, since to him it was obvious. It was merely a joke and he knew that, but it wasn't the joke that had bothered him at all, it was the truth. The truth that he was gay and Misaki was strait, even if Misaki was the inexperienced virgin in this.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I went over it now, and my friend proof read it before as well. I'm sorry I didn't post Monday, but I was in the character killing mood so it's better I didn't. . I'd probably kill Mikoto in some strange accident just for hell's sake. Oh and did anyone notice Saruhiko was saying he wanted to make love to Misaki in the last letter? That "you'll" wasn't a typo, but more of a play on words. I hope you caught the play this time because it will be brought up again.

I'll try to get this back on track. Good night and thank you for reading. I really hope none of you are like orothodox any religion, between my half awake author's note and Misaki you'd have a heart attack.


	11. December 17, Letter 10 (Misaki)

Misaki hadn't been attacking. He was simply asking in as calm of a voice as he could summon with how excited he was, "What are you to Saruhiko Fushimi?" He ended up yelling at the green haired man not a meter away from him. He had been curious, too curious. Of course he followed this Himori Akiyama on his off day. There had to be something good if Saruhiko actually cared enough to hide it from him.

He received a blank stare, but he noticed the man flinched when he said that name. "Nothing. I'm nothing to him don't you see." The voice was struggling, like he was on the verge of insanity. Misaki had heard the same tone used in Saruhiko's voice when they'd brawl. "What you should be asking though is what I was to him. For with that I was at least his lover. His boyfriend if you'd give me any credit. But now . . . after what I did . . . I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me" There was an almost terrifying chortle that followed the statement. "I hate me, but he probably doesn't even care enough to put forth the energy to dislike me, much less hate me."

Misaki stood there letting the man continue on his near mad rant about his relationship with Saruhiko. He hadn't been expecting that answer. He had been suspecting it to be a lie, from either Saruhiko or the person before him. But what he received was the truth, because no one could be so heart broken over a lie. The person he was talking to had a broken heart, even Misaki wasn't slow enough to miss that.

"Saru's gay?" Misaki asked stupidly, more to himself in surprise when it finally registered. He wondered who his crushed over the time had been, then suddenly felt irritated beyond belief.

"Uhh yeah." Akiyama said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you know that?"

"I always thought that he was asexual honestly . . ." Misaki felt guilty he had forced his friend to stay in the closet, or at least didn't listen if he did tell him.

"Is it an issue if he is? Would you stop being his friend?" Akiyama's gentle voice was starting to get louder and more hostile until Misaki cut him off.

"No, I don't really see how it effects me if he happens to like guys. If I could do that to him then I'd have to quit Homra for the same reason. . . Well I'll be going. Thanks for being honest." Misaki turned on his heel about to throw his skateboard down, and rush to Homra.

Misaki's back was already to Akiyama and the meter spereation had nearly tripled when Akiyama said one last thing. "Hey, Yatagarasu! Good luck."

Misaki turned around to stare at the once again calm face of the Scepter 4 member. He was confused and they just stared into each other's eyes before he finally gave up deciding why he'd need any luck. "Yeah, you too." Was all he said before he was speeding down the road on his skateboard, because today was Monday, the day Saruhiko's letters always come.

* * *

_Dear Misaki,_

_Aww, you know me so well. And I can't be that worthless if you still care about me now can I? Now I am glad you acknowledge your stupidity, but please refrain from fibbing. Everyone knows you don't think before you do anything, personally I doubt you even think._

_You framed them? I feel so . . . conflicted. Now why am I a jackass, hmm? And I personally know you like red more than orange. Now admit seeing them made your heart beat just a bit faster and you suddenly felt like a stupid girl. Indulge in my rainbowness! And if they were giving me drugs I'd be much more delighted to be here, but sadly they do not._

_Well shit if you think it's sexy then shall I fill the page with obscene language? And if you haven't noticed through your thick skull I do think you're a moron, that is why I say it so often. Tsk, tsk. Your violence really is moronic. If something managed to hurt a king I'm sure your girly self wouldn't be able to do shit to them. Therefor what you'd try to do is ridiculous. _

_Ughn caps! Do you realize how proud it makes me to piss you off from so far away with words I said a few days prior to when you get them? Oh it turns me on just so so much!_

_You practically shoved your milk down my throat just to get it out of your sight, I don't think that counts as stealing. I really like all these insults by the way. Shows me you really do care about me. And I won't be dying of either anytime soon if I can help it. I plan to return to Shizume, come back into your life, and get laid before I die thank you very much._

_"And what the hell do you mean "adorable", do you even realize how gay that makes you sound? God I hate you!" Funny. You're real cute yah know that?_

_Oh my could it be you miss me? I swear my heart is soaring from all these favors. And as far as the nightmares go you're welcome to tell me about them. Papa Fushimi can chase all those scary things away from your innocent little mind. _

_Losing weight has become an issue? Here I thought you were looking kind of pudgy last I saw you. Are you sure that weight is correct? I mean your short sure, but that still puts you at a low BMI. Now how this is all my fault makes me even happier._

_I love you too. And I'll be back before you notice. _

_What on Earth would make you think I didn't want to watch you sleep? You're a strange one you know that? I thought I look better in the Scepter 4 uniform then the military's air force uniform to be honest. _

_-Saruhiko Fushimi December 13, 2012_

* * *

Misaki had to reread the letter a few times just to make sure Saruhiko wasn't completely fucking with him. His face was bright red from reading Saruhiko telling him he loved him. His heart had even shivered each time he thought of it. _'Surly he is just being stupid.'_ Misaki's finally decided.

"Oi is that a love letter?" Eric said leaning over Misaki's shoulder, and catching Misaki by surprise enough for the red-head to jump in the air. "A bit creepy, but hey if that's what your into." Eric was just pestering Misaki to pester him. The name 'Saruhiko Fushimi' probably didn't even register to him as a blue coat since he did come to Homra late.

"S-sh-shut up! It's not a love letter. Leave me alone and go fuck Fujishima or something!" Misaki squawked obviously flustered if not only shown by his bright red face.

"Don't mind if I do." Eric said snickering as he returned to Fujishima's side. His job was done and Misaki was a flaming ball off emotion, quite literally too since his aura had flared out.

"God dammit! Mind your own damn business homo!" Misaki started gathering his things, aura cooling down when he noticed Kusanagi glaring over him.

"Say you're sorry, both of you; Misaki for not respecting Eric's choices, and Eric for being annoying. Oh and Misaki if you light fire to my bar I'll mark your body in flames, you understand?

"I'm sorry!" Misaki rushed out to Kusanagi before he could die. "And I guess I'm sorry Eric. I don't see anything wrong with that aspect of you, it's everything else that bothers me." Misaki was giving a genuine apology, but the urge to fight was still strong. Luckily Kusanagi let the insult slide.

"I'm sorry you have to get huffy when I try to play with you Chihuahua." Eric said, receiving a threatening glare from Kusanagi. "And I guess I could lay off you a bit more."

Kusanagi patted them on the shoulder then pushed them; Eric towards Fujishima, and Misaki into a chair. "You go leave him alone." He said to Eric.

Once no one was in earshot Kusanagi started talking to Misaki in a hushed whisper. "You better write him with all the feelings you hold towards him. And don't think I don't know who you're writing." He said before standing up and heading back to man the bar. He left Misaki in panicked, stunned, confusion with just the las sentence alone.

All Misaki could do for a moment was stare at him, wondering how he could know who he was talking to. He decided as long as his mother doesn't mind, it's okay. And started his response. He took the advice and tried to let his heart be imprinted on the paper this time. He didn't really know what his feelings were though, even after he finished the letter and was skating to the post office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh dear God, do I even have the right to apologize for being late anymore? I was trying to study my French vocab this time (which sucks because my Spanish test was closer D:) And then Friday I was dead from staying up last night and hung out with friends. v.v I fail and forgot I wasn't to date yet. Oh well I will get that last chapter out if it's the last thing I do before bed!

Sorry I think of Homra as a sort of gay bar that still calls it's self a normal bar :P And if there are any objections to the other random addition's feel free to complain and I'll take them out. Welp I could talk for hours so we'll just end here. Thank you all you reads this for staying so long, and I hope you make it to the end.


	12. December 20, Letter 11 (Saruhiko)

_Dear Saruhiko,_

_I don't know you that well though. I didn't realize you were gay until I hunted down Akiyama and he told me. It would be stupid of me to ask "Man how long have you been", because you have always been, and I was just too dumb to fucking notice. If anything I am worthless because I'm sure I've had to come off as offensive or ignorant to you so often. And maybe you're right. Maybe I don't think. I'm sorry. It shouldn't matter to me, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about it._

_And about the flowers, of course I'd frame them. I like them too much to let them get destroyed. Now, now, Saruhiko not being any form of an ass would mean the world was ending. . . It did make my heart be faster seeing them actually, but I didn't feel like a girl. And seriously what the fuck is rainbowness! I'd rather they not give you drugs. You do know they make your penis small._

_. . . I was kidding about the cursing being hot. And you can go fuck yourself. I could fucking try asshole!_

_You're weird. You're not pissing me off that much. And seriously why do I feel like you were masturbating as you wrote this letter? It's creepy. Stop. Maybe._

_I did not drown you in my milk. If anything I was so busy choking on your veggies I didn't have time to shove anything down your throat. Everyday I came to school to find a giant fucking pile of vegetables for me to eat because you are a fucking dipshit loser who can't suck it up for one minute just to swallow some damn food!_

_Again you're weird. But it really makes me happy knowing you don't want to die. It means you'll try harder to come back alive. And I think you're welcome back in my life again. Haha you've never been laid and yet you try to insult me with virgin! LOSER!_

_"'And what the hell do you mean "adorable", do you even realize how gay that makes you sound? God I hate you!' Funny. You're real cute yah know that?" Uhh yeah sorry I didn't realize you actually were gay. Sorry. Do you have a crush on anyone? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just sorta wanna know._

_Of course I miss you dickwad! And my nightmares' are stupid. They're all of you dying in some horrific way and I just don't want that. The one I see most often is your staring at me as a bomb goes off and I just watch, doing nothing as your body turns to ash. Your screaming something but I can't move to help you and. You're just not allowed to die._

_I don't know why but I don't really look skinny do I? I'm positive I have the correct weight but I mean I don't know. I don't have any fat on my body really. It's all muscle. Do I really look that bad? Me losing weight is all your fault for making me worry too damn much!_

_You shouldn't use the word 'love' so light-heartedly._

_You're creepy. And you sort of do look great in that, but you're a filthy blue dog in that piece of crap so therefore you look better in the military one. You look good in anything so yeah. And you're in the air force? Is it dangerous?_

_Merry Christmas a bit early. I figured by the time my next letter reaches you Christmas would have already passed. I don't really know what you could want over there but if it's something within my reach I can try to give it to you. For now enjoy a few of the holiday shots of the cat's and I. I'll make sure to write you Christmas morning next week._

_~Misaki Yata December 17, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko heart stopped when he read that Misaki had talked to Akiyama. He didn't know what he had even told Misaki. He had to push his insecurities away just to reach the end. Misaki hadn't seemed too effected by the news of him being gay, which was good in a way. He had always been more homophobic than Misaki anyways, but in the long run neither of them were. He just hated other couples because he couldn't be like them.

He shifted through the pictures, taking out his favorites and hiding it with the rest of his favorite pictures. He put the others in a safe keeping box to be forgotten about. He never really did pay attention to the kittens if Misaki was in the picture, but he did notice they were getting bigger. Chibi was definitely obese and Misaki should stop spoiling him.

Before he wrote his reply to Misaki since he still had to think of how on Earth he could reply to that without screwing himself, he wrote a quick letter to Akiyama.

* * *

_Dear Akiyama,_

_What did you tell him? I don't want him to know any of the activities we did, though I won't be too pissed if he knows I fucked you. If he learns how often we did without me saying, I will do something to hurt you until your dying day. You're modest so I don't think you'd tell him how far down we went for your own hide._

_I wish you luck at Annex 4, but when I get back I have no intention of coming back. I turned in my saber already so I don't think I'll ever have to see the heartless woman's face again. I don't forgive anyone in that faculty, but I don't regret what I did with you._

_~ Saruhiko Fushimi December 20, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko wrote Misaki's in the longest time ever it took him to write a letter. It wasn't that it was super long, but rather it was difficult just to get the words out. He wanted to tell Misaki his feelings in the slight hope they'd be returned, but at the same time he couldn't be blunt enough to get it through the red head's thick head.

He finished the letter, racing to get them prepared for mailing. He left two envelops for shipping this time, much to his horror. He didn't want to have to speak to Akiyama, but he couldn't put his relationship with Misaki in risk by being stubborn.

That night he dreamed of a cheerful holiday with Misaki in the near future after staring at his favorite picture of the little red until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. The picture was just of him wearing a Santa hat and his normal day clothes, but the smile he wore was so priceless nothing else mattered. The smile held hope, and happiness for Saruhiko he had forgotten he could even feel that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Alright this will seem bad but, can you understand the letters? The closest I've came to writing letters is IMs and I can just look up at all the previous stuff, it's not out of my reach to look at. I'd think Saruhiko wouldn't have an issue because it's sort of a head canon that he has photographic memory, but I mean Misaki probably doesn't really know what's going on. Errr yeah -.-' Well thanks for reading and all the reviews. I seriously dig the review count guys, keep it up.

PS: This did get slightly betad by my best friend who litterally named the google doc "editing INSERT MY REAL NAME HERE goddamn fucking gay ass fan fiction because I'm as submissive fuck" Oh yeah he's great.


	13. December 24, Letter 12 (Misaki)

_Dear Misaki,_

_You still know me better than anyone else if that makes you happy. Now me being gay really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, I mean I have been hinting at it for years. I told you to stay away from Akiyama, but he is one of the few people who know I'm not asexual._

_ Now I may be gay, but that doesn't instantly make me a gay rights activist. If I cared about your ignorance we wouldn't be friends, but I don't care. I have grown to love your stupidity, because you are always so true to your heart. Someone like me isn't that true to themselves, and seeing a person like you well it's refreshing. It's nice to know the world isn't as fake as it seems. A bit strange I see that in an angry midget, but sometimes bats being swung at your head allows you to see it. Think about me all you want as long as it's only me. _

_You know what, you're right. If I wasn't so cold the world would have to be ending. Now what's this about the flowers? You like them? Hmm well I guess I have to find some pretty yellow flowers then to be framed. Do you think of me when you see them? Do know not want my penis to be small? I'll keep it big just for you than. _

_Rainbowness. Rainbows are practically the LGBTQ color. I am pretty sure I have rainbowness. AKA I am gay dear._

_Try you could, but you'd die. And if you die I'll have to join you. Mikoto is probably worth protecting to you, but revenge isn't wise. Stay strong and live through it all to make them proud. Live each day for them. Don't worry about not moving forward because it would make them happier to see you happy than mourning over their death. Never give up the feelings you have for them, but don't let them hold you down. If I died before my time I'd want you to buy the ground next to my grave. Hold a memorial service, and if no one from Homra or anything comes you'll understand how much I needed you._

_Pity. I find your cursing hilarious. If you want I could go fuck myself, but the only pictures I have to use happen to be of you. I do have the cat's but even I find that creepy. I guess there are a lot of men in this place. . . But even still I wouldn't masturbate here if I even masturbated, which answers your question of if I masturbated while writing this. And "Maybe"? Hmm I can talk dirty to you all the time when I get back if you'd like. _

_I couldn't want to die if you're giving me attention. If I have plans with you when I get back I'll fight God in a death match and win to meet that appointment. Now you said you talked to Akiyama right? He didn't call himself my ex-lover instead of ex-boyfriend? Because I'd assume he'd call himself that rather than my boyfriend. I bring this up because that's telling you right there I've fucked someone. Him being the most frequent person visited. Misaki, you're the only virgin here. _

_If I laugh, I'd laugh at your silliness, of course I'm gay. Now who I have a crush on is someone very close to me and definitely one of the most perfect people I have ever met. His name I will keep to myself, but you are free to find out for yourself. If you figure out who in that small brain of yours ask him his feelings on me. I am fine with you knowing that much information which really should be enough for you to figure it out._

_I'm sorry. If Munakata would just realize what they did and where they sent me I'd be on my way back home. I think you only have four more months to worry about me though. And I do have a blue aura so a bomb wouldn't actually do that much damage. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" I won't be turned to ash I promise._

_You're skinny as hell Jesus Christ! I believe that weight I was simply teasing, you idiot. You have a really nice body. And shove food down your throat to make me happy. You could deal with a few more pounds, though you really do look great now. Especially since you really are only comfy muscle. _

_I didn't use the word 'love' in a light-hearted manner. I really do love you. You are probably the only person I do love at that. _

_Hmm Christmas gift ideas? Well complimenting my scrawny ass made me pretty happy. It's within your reach but I don't think you'd agree to it. Send more pictures of just you than. Express yourself in every way, shape and form in them. I want them to reek of Misakiness. Uoy dekan fo emos dnes dna. _

_I have a key to my apartment in a locker thing at the post office closest to Homra. Tell them your name, and the password is SaruMi. Take it and your welcome to enter and even live at my house. If you go to my house in the closet there are presents I have for you from the years we didn't spend Christmas together. There is also a 10'000 yen in my underwear drawer. Merry Christmas beautiful. _

_~Saruhiko Fushimi December 20, 2012_

* * *

As Misaki finished reading the new letter his head was spinning. His heart felt heavy, yet his abdomen was fluttering high into the sky. He wished he could see Saruhiko in person. Hug him. Though the letter was strange to him today it was like Saruhiko was actually showing a bit of his interior to him. He didn't know why his feelings were in a twisted swirl though. Saruhiko had opened up to him before, but this feeling was different, more confusing.

Misaki swore he might have felt so jumbled once in school for a cute girl in his class, but right now felt worse. More intense. He took his time thinking about his response. Occasionally looking out the bars windows to the snow falling outside. He was utterly confused to whome held Saruhiko's heart, and slightly jealous of that person. When he had finished writing his ears were still pounding and he felt a bit faint.

"I'll be back in a few!" He called out to anyone still residing in the bar at the moment. He stopped by the post office that Saruhiko had mentioned first. He was surprised it was open, and would even send his letter if he paid just a bit more. He was surprised to have even gotten the letter in the first place. He got the keys to Saruhiko's house while he was there and quickly headed in the direction of the flat.

Saruhiko's home wasn't very decorated, but the simplicity of the decoration was relaxing. Walls painted a dark purple, lighter than the rest of the colors. The couch and other plush furniture was a deep purple nearly the color of black, while the harder furniture such as the coffee table in front of the couch was black wood. It made sense to Misaki the house would remind him of the midnight sky on a moonless night.

Everything was tidy. Not enough stuff to ever seem dirty. The house was obviously vacant, this could be seen by the layer of dust that covered everything, most evident on the flat screen TV's mounted in both the living room and Saruhiko's bedroom. There were shelves of video games to match the countless gaming systems his friend had. There were Nintendo-64's to PS3's, Game Cubes and X-box alike.

When Misaki sat on the neatly made bed varying in colors of purples and black, his body wanted to sink into the soft mattress never to get up. It was hands down the comfiest bed he had ever been on and the pillows looked oh so inviting. None the less he dragged his body to he closest, easily finding the boxes marked for him in shiny red wrapping paper. He set those on the perfect bed. He started shuffling through every drawer in the dresser until he found the one containing his ex-partners underwear.

He felt awkward shifting through his pals more private clothes. He saw a flash of hot pink and slowly he picked up the girlish looking underwear, wondering why a gay man would even have girls panties in his home. As soon as the silky fabric was in the open Misaki had to double over laughing at the male thong. He didn't stop laughing until his mind decided to show an image of Saruhiko wearing the underwear and his stomach flopped.

Not a moment after setting the item neatly back in the drawer Misaki found a little red coin pouch, which surely enough had the money in it. He set it in his shorts pocket. Before he left he dusted everything off, then grabbed his presents and left. He hadn't noticed all the strange items in the closest or the fact that a lot of the walls had been painted over, but still showed the signs of a knife having been thrown into it.

He went strait home, tarring open the gifts. He saw one of the boxes had a new laptop in it, a bit older model sense it was wrapped nearly two years ago. He didn't mind since it was still a jaw dropping gift and the model it's self was still one of the better computers to date. The next box, a slimmer one contained limited addition games, manga, and figurines that were surely collectors items by now. He felt beyond loved when he thought about how long Saruhiko had to have waited in line for such items.

He went back to the letter to figure out what the gibberish next to what Saruhiko wanted for Christmas to figure it out. It took a few minutes of starring at it to remember the notes they used to pass in class that looked like nothing but if you looked at it's reflection it would form ideas. He held it to the mirror and surely enough a comprehendible sentence was formed. "And send some of naked you." This troubled Misaki.

Misaki wasn't sure why on Earth Saruhiko would want pictures of him. He looked nothing like Akiyama. Nor was he gay like Saruhiko. What could his friend want with them? In a way he wanted to take them since Saruhiko had thought about him enough to get him presents while he was trying to kill him. Rather expensive presents, but the thoughtfulness of them was what got Misaki. He should just repay him for caring about him to that point.

Misaki thought about it all day as he took pictures of everything PG for Saruhiko. Their precious kitties rolling around in the cat nip Anna had gotten them. When it was time for bed Misaki took a shower. When he saw his nude reflection in the mirror he decided why not just take some. It's not like he'd really send them. Now he hadn't the slightest clue how to be sexy, but at least he could try. Every picture that night sucked. They were blurry since he was shaking, and they were generally poor quality.

He decided to look up kinky posses, outfits, and what not so maybe he could at least take a decent picture of himself. The next night he was more successful, and probably by the thousandth picture he had taken he decided it was good and didn't delete it like the rest. He took a few in random clothes like aprons and hats. He didn't print them, but simply left them in his phone. He didn't know Eric would sneak into the phone during the week to find such embarrassing experiments of puberty.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so I managed to proof read the story decently last night actually, but man that A/N needed some help. I think this is my favorite chapter so far personally and when this story is finished you'll understand why I like it so much. As always thank you everyone who cares enough to make it to the 13 chapter! Things can only get more interesting from here so I hope you stick with the story.


	14. December 27, Letter 13 (Saruhiko)

_Dear Saruhiko,_

_I know you better than anyone else? What about Akiyama? You and him dated, so he should know more about you than I do. Then again I'm your bestfriend so it's my job to know you like the back of my hand. Wait I don't actually know what the back of my hand looks like so, like the layout of my house. What or how have you been hinting? And why is Akiyama knowing your not asexual make it okay I talked to him?_

_If you like me why do you talk like you hate me? Not until we started writing did you show any sign of actually enjoying my presence. I don't try to be true to myself, I just don't know how to restrain myself. That's not really being true to myself. I do think about you. A lot actually. Even while I was still mad at you I thought about you often._

_You're such a fucking perv! Why the hell would I want or even care if you have a big penis or not! And how the hell would my pictures be of any use to get you hard? I would think imagination is better than my photos, then again I use imagination as it is though. I don't think I believe you don't masturbate, since apparently you have had sex but it's been like what 4 months since you could have had any action. And please don't talk to me about you banging Akiyama, it bothers me. Have you done it with others?_

_That's almost beautiful. But it sounds like you know your going to die and don't want me to join you. I will keep that in mind when you die in eighty years, but until than your going to live. You're going to live because you will beat God and devil alike to live, no matter the odds. When you return I'll be here waiting with a smile on my face._

_How the hell is that descriptive! I don't even know one person close to you! And how they hell would I know your definition of perfect. To me someone who is perfect in that sense is someone who is super cool, into the same things as me, respectable person on the outside, cute, and just perfect._

_I forgot to tell you, I'm pansexual. I'm not being stupid in response to you being homosexual; I have identified as pan for a while now. Pansexual is just that I could love someone no matter their gender. I like girls on the spot more though, but you know._

_You're almost cute. You go from bashing me and the moment I stagger you swoop in to make me feel better, weird. I thought I was pretty skinny. I'm sadly generally small (don't go there I'm at least not small there!). Thank you for saying you'd try to use your aura, but it wouldn't help. Thank you for trying to calm my nerves by saying Homra battle cry, it makes me really happy. I'll be okay as long as you don't do anything rash. I care about you a lot, and am so terrified you'll get hurt once your shipped off._

_I don't know if I believe you can love, but either way it makes me happy. I would say I love you too, but I don't really know. I really do care about you and I guess you could say I love you like my best friend. I just am at 98% sure because you did ditch me for those damn blues._

_Merry Christmas Monkey-chan, I planed on taking pictures anyways. I'll take as many as I can, but I don't know how to make them reek of 'Misakiness'. I'll have Tatara take a bunch of me too. Thank you for caring about me even though we weren't on good terms. All I did was make our special meal we always had on Christmas. The left overs since I cooked for two were delicious. I'll make you a plate again this year. Thank you for thinking about me all this time._

_~Misaki Yata December 24, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko set down the letter, flopped onto his pillows and let a smile out. Misaki cared, and he just needed a bit more reassurance until he loved him. Loving like a friend is closer to loving like a romanic partner, than being enemies. To add he was pansexual, which Saruhiko has no idea how much he believes, but he cared enough to say so. Identifying as pan put's him even more into Saruhiko's grasp than if he identified as heterosexual.

Saruhiko happily wrote a reply, the letter more writing itself. Even though he had important news to tell Misaki it didn't seem to matter because his little red head angle cared. He set the flower nicely inside the letter; this time a pressed yellow rose. In truth it had just taken longer to press than all the other flowers which was why he couldn't send it last week, but it had the strongest smell. He also put one of his bullets into it, though it didn't have any gun powder in it.

He licked the letter shut. Kissed it and set it to the side. He carefully set it down then went to address his new tedious letter he had gotten this week. Without looking at the name he already knew who it was from: Himori Akiyama.

* * *

_Dear Fushimi,_

_By him you mean Misaki Yata, right? I told him that I was your lover, and on a good day maybe your boyfriend. I didn't tell him how we had sex or any details like that. I know you would do something to me worse than death, but I wouldn't say anything in the first place. I don't have to so therefore it will remain between you and me._

_I never expected you to come back to Annex 4. Even I wouldn't if what they did to you happened to me. If I thought it would do anything I'd quit now for how they carried out destroying your life. I have never disliked someone more than Miss Awashima and myself, and I was on the other end of your punishment. _

_I know it means nothing now but I'm so sorry I didn't help at all. I let you suffer. Even inflicted half the pain you felt. I'm glade you don't regret being with me. I still love you, but I don't think you'll ever even see my face again. Good luck seducing Misaki Yata-san, and if you need anything at all from me I'll help in an instant. _

_~ Love Himori Akiyama December 22, 2012_

* * *

Sarhiko clicked his tongue but wrote a reply none the less. He had known every time he laid down with Akiyama it had meant more to him than himself. He knew as he was being water boarded, burned, and beaten it hurt the person doing it to him more. He had seen the pain in those dark eyes, seen the tears that had escaped way before his own. He knew the other was sincerely guilty, but what had happened had happened and he wasn't one to not hold a grudge.

* * *

_Dear Akiyama,_

_Yes I was talking about Misaki. You had better not tell him shit. I'm bewildered you actually understand why I don't plan on stepping foot in that faculty again, but they didn't destroy my life. In a way they gave me back Misaki, which is closer to destroying your life than mine. And don't think I don't know you're sorry. Pain doesn't enable you to see, or at least all the time. _

_I'm pleased you noticed my crush, or maybe you just remember the name I always said, but you don't have to do anything to help. Help by staying the fuck away from my life, and my little angel. If you want to help make sure no God damn strain you morons let escape or not catch kill my baby. _

_Keep yourself happy, go get fucked into the mattress by someone else, and don't bother replying. _

_~ Fuck you, Saruhiko Fushimi December 27, 2012_

* * *

Saruhiko scanned his letter realizing he might have been harsher than he should have been. He clicked his tongue and stuck it in the envelope anyways. He didn't care enough to spend the time to write a new nicer one. It wasn't like he really cared. He found it slightly amusing though the contrast of Misaki's very flattery letters and the greatest suicide pusher in history for Akiyama's.

He didn't care if no one liked him as long as Misaki came back to him. He sent the letters on their way and spent the rest of the day in the hand on hand combat training center. It allowed him to let off some steam, but he'd have rather spared with someone weapon in hand for that.

When night fell, after his shower, and everyone in the camp was asleep he lie awake on his bunk thinking about home. If he was religious he'd have prayed to God he can get back there safely, but he is not. Instead he thinks of Misaki and hopes he can see him again soon. Hopes he can hold him again before he dies. He hadn't realized he was scared until earlier that week when new orders came in. He was ready though, he had always been ready.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm getting a bit worried about Misaki starting to be OOC. I'm not too worried about Saruhiko though, because frankly I don't think S&M, bondage, rape letters would be very efficient for what I am doing. And I don't know how to do them. I mean seriously al that comes to mind is a chained up letter with bite marks that's crying.

Aww I feel bad for Akiyama . . . Too bad. Anyways thanks as always and look I'm finally caught up! A bit off schedule, but yesterday I was teaching myself Japanese and that accidentally led to me not really knowing what the heck I was typing.

Oh and **votes** on my new profile picture. I edited the one now. It was just a panda, but now I don't know. I have a lot of cute ones and a drawing I might do, but this one is funny. So please tell me what you think of it and sorry for the huge A/N.


	15. December 31, Letter 14 (Misaki)

_Dear Misaki,_

_Why they hell do you think he'd know more than you? Just because he has seen me naked doesn't make him beat your place as my bestfriend._

_Everyone thinks I'm asexual, which I'm not. I have sex quite often because I like it. Now only people I have sex with (with the sad exception of you) know I'm in fact just homosexual. On the bright side I think pretty much everyone notices I don't like girls. Now the fact Akiyama does know makes it ten times easier for you to find out, because frankly I was seriously at the point where I'd have to be like, "Oi Misaki guess you only gets a hard on from only guys? This guy!" So yeah._

_And oh how have I been hinting. Hmm, well how about you read my last letter, now hand it to someone else, watch their face and read it again. To put it simply the hints are so obvious you'd have to be you to miss it. Yeah only you can be that stupid._

_Now how am I supposed to talk to someone who is always trying to kill me, or is completely ignoring me? I have always enjoyed your presence, this is just the first time you can shut up long enough to hear me tell you I love it. And I think about you a lot too, but maybe you already knew that along with that I was never mad at you. Only hurt._

_You're a moron. "I don't try to be true to myself, I just don't know how to restrain myself", you do realize that's basically saying you are yourself. Though you do act tougher than you really are, not that you aren't tough, just you cried for a baby bird you tried to save dying. You're much more caring than you let on._

_Oh you still don't know yet? Probably since you're lying and just don't want to admit you really are small there. Well it's a shame that you don't see how on Earth you could be oh so helpful with something like that. As for you're right I do sometimes play with myself, but here isn't a place private enough for me to do so, or at least that I can disappear off to for how ever long it takes to eh hem ejaculate. Now you use imagination, hmmn._

_Well I was dating someone back when we were both at Homra, and then I've had a few one night stands with both a girl and guys. Guys are better. Is pansexual like bi? Have you ever liked a guy? I'm still assuming you jack off to girls._

_Well if I die in eighty years will you make sure among the relations listed on my gravestone there is 'loving husband' on the list. Father would be nice too, but I'm gay. Now how long can that smile stay on your lips if I do something to brush it straight off?_

_Hmmn, am I perfect to you? You're perfect to me. I'm sure if you think really hard, search all you know than you can figure out who it is. Or hey just say "Hey Homra, apparently Saruhiko Fushimi is a homo, any idea who he might like?" And they'd probably all know the answer._

_You can borrow some of the percentage I'm sure I love you, because 200% sure isn't a large enough number to represent how positive I am. You can doubt my love, but my love for you is as true as it can be. Even if the feelings aren't returned._

_Now now, I still have a little more than a week until I get shipped off. I leave January 7, and I get a phone (or skype) call before I go to Vietnam. Which reminds me can I have your cell phone number? I don't really want to call the bar, or if you want to see me give me your skype number. All I can say is the call is on January 6th._

_I'm going to be a pilot, a relatively safe job as far as safe fieldwork goes in the military. I do have to be a foot soldier for two weeks though, then after that I'll be safely in the air. The only thing you have to worry about me as far as pain goes is my heart breaking from not being able to see you for another four months._

_Merry late Christmas Idiot. Did you like all the past and present presents for you this year? I hope they had more meaning than just being flashy. You should consider sending the last request. I promise I wont abuse them. . . maybe. Just you taking pictures makes them Misakiful._

_~Saruhiko Fushimi December 27, 2012_

* * *

Misaki stared at the letter again like last week. His mind was dead. Heart was pounding. And that fucking grinning Eric behind him was pissing him the fuck off. Between the God knows what feelings he was having, and the bothersome truth that blonde haired bastard who knew something he shouldn't, Misaki was about to pass out.

In the end he had printed all the pictures he had taken that didn't get deleted, including the ones with his naughty bits. He just had to slip the some large amount of pictures in there and it was over. But that gay ass bastard wouldn't take his eyes off him.

"Don't you have your own boyfriend to go fucking bother!" Misaki finally shot at the other boy. Irritated beyond belief he couldn't just write in peace. '_Maybe Saruhiko should just send the letters to my place? Or even his place is better than all the members staring at me!'_

Eric looked at him a moment with a bored expression before responding in an overly monotone voice, "Yep! We happily fucked each other last night. He is in school at the moment." Eric grinned deviously before he switch his bored speaking to overly excited, at least for him. "Besides everyone is a hopeless romantic when it comes to first love, or budding relation ships."

"Ever hear of too much fucking information? I'm fine with you guys dating and all, but keep that ... STUFF to yourselves! And I'm not in love with him, and he isn't in love with me. We're best friends and that's all." Misaki spat, pulling out a pressed yellow rose. His face flushed when he saw it, a bit annoyed Saruhiko had to show his rainbowness when he was trying to connivance someone they weren't in a relationship.

"Uh huh, sure. I think he is as in love with you as you are with him, maybe even as much as Kōsuke and I." Eric winked at Misaki, his first real sign of emotion the entire conversation. "I wouldn't send someone who wasn't my boyfriend kinky photos of myself." Misaki blushed making Eric grin mischievously. "Then again my boyfriend is actually in town and I wasn't stupid enough to ignore him for over two years while trying to kill them every time I saw them, but now that I think they're close to deaths door-"

"Shut up! You don't understand. You couldn't understand you fucking worthless dog!" Misaki's hand first hit Eric with the front of it, then came back to hit him harder. It was a bit surprising to both that he didn't punch him like usual. It was also a bit confusing that he'd care, and embarrassing that in a way his irritating clan member was right.

Eric brushed his fingers along his cheek, and glared at Misaki. "I know I am a worthless dog, but at least I can notice other peoples feelings. Whoever that is, he likes you, and if you want him to fight his heart out to come home to you you had better tell him you like him too." Eric began walking over to the couch, looked back and then in English said, "fucking moron."

Misaki wasn't too sure what Eric had jus said in English but he knew it was an insult, but somehow he felt he had deserved it. "Oi . . . I'm sorry I called you that." They stared at each other an awkward moment before Misaki took a deep breath to calm his shattered nerves. "Will you come back and explain yourself?"

Eric gave a small nod, coming back to sit with Misaki. "He tells you he loves you, so he probably does. I can't actually read all that so quickly, and I've only seen bits of two letters." Eric looked around a bit uncomfortable now.

Misaki didn't laugh when he heard Eric couldn't read the letters in the amount of time he had to read over his shoulder, instead he pulled out all the letters he'd received from Saruhiko and handed them to the blonde. "Well he did tell me to have someone read them. Don't let anyone know I'm talking to him, okay?" Misaki could feel how warm his cheeks were, and just assumed he was bright red as he let his not so secret secret be seen.

Eric simply cringed his face, but took the letters nonetheless. "It will take a while unless you want to read to me. Japanese isn't my first language." When Misaki didn't make a move to read them out loud the blond rolled his eyes and started reading.

Some time later he finally set the papers down looking exasperated. "How do you feel around him, or because you are too stupid for that, after you read a letter?"

Misaki's bright red cheeks had returned to normal over the duration of Eric reading the letters, but with that comment he was blushing a deep red again. "I-I don't know. I-I mean he-he's my bestfriend. I mean I guess I feel normal."

"Does your heart beat faster?" Eric asked to receive a shy nod from Misaki. "Does your stomach do flips and such?" Another nod. "When you see a picture of him do you not want to look away?" This one Misaki hesitated on but still nodded. "Okay, do you care about him more than anything?" Misaki gave a double nod to that, making Eric rub his temple deciding how youth could be so stupid, despite the closeness in Misaki and his age. "You're a fucking moron. Try to flirt in your next response." Then he grabbed a piece of paper, with very neat writing on the back of the sheet and wrote "Is your crush Misaki Yata? – Eric Sutr" Then he left Misaki to sit in confusion.

Misaki looked at what the other had wrote, but decided to keep it. He wrote out his own response as usual, but ended up letting more of his flustered feelings slip through. He wasn't so sure about this, but put all he pictures into the envelope anyways along with the letter he was also not so sure about.

His time messing with Eric had made him miss the time before the post office closed so he but it in his bag and headed to the park. He needed to clear his mind, and the best way to do that was to skate a bit. He did so until it was dark, then he decided he didn't want to go to his house and went to Saruhiko's instead. He had no better reason than that he could and that bed was made from angles.

He fell asleep that night subconsciously hoping Saruhiko hadn't washed the sheets before he left. His dream was horrible because of the news of him actually being shipped off. When he woke early that morning he was sobbing and scared, but refused to leave Saruhiko's comfy bed. He wished Saruhiko was actually in his bed, not off with the military.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Hey Eric. Did you behave today?" Kōsuke asked Eric when he came to the bar after school. "I don't see Yata here today."

Eric gave Kōsuke a blank stare before he shrugged his soldiers and went back to looking at his oh so exciting glass of water. "Yeah. I guess. Sort of. Helped Yata in a way after trying to irritate him. He's a senseless cow."

Kōsuke raised an eyebrow sitting down next to his boyfriend. "How is that? Cow?" Kōsuke wasn't one for words, and neither was Eric unless he was teasing someone. How there relationship had gotten to the point it was is amazing to anyone who pays attention.

"A guy is in love with him, but is a traveling soldier or some shit, he likes him too but he is too stupid to realize any of this. And 'cow' is spelled like 'crow' in English." Eric looked around the rather quiet, empty bar, deciding Kōsuke really was the most interesting thing in this place, especially when Misaki wasn't there entertain him with his stupidity.

"Bi? Hmmn, is it Fushimi? I honestly can't think of any guy daring enough to come near him." Kōsuke placed his hand on Eric's, moving it in small circles.

"Yeah, sounds familiar." Eric said, trapping the others fingers with his own.

Kōsuke switched their hands into a comfier position, and nodded his head. "They'd be cute together. Want to go get some ice cream?"

Eric let a small smile grace his lips, nodding in agreement to the couple. "In December?" They stared at each other, knowing he was being serious. "Yeah. Let's go." The got up and left Homra with linking arms. The glass of water left for Izumo to pick up, along with their conversation about Saruhiko and Misaki.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my Goodness I'm sorry. I had writers block so I'm really sorry if this sucks and I'm already sorry it took so long to get out. I'll have Fushimi's up by Sunday night I swear, and I'm aiming more for Friday night.

Thank you everyone the fact I've made it this far is thanks to your guy's support. Anyone who doesn't review I look at views and that makes me happy as well, don't think I'd forget about the more silent people. You should still silently say thank you to the reviewers like I do :P I'm sorry it's late and I have to go write an essay for math, good night I hope this was worth the wait.


	16. January 3, Letter 15 (Saruhiko)

Saruhiko opened the envelope, first pulling out the letter. He saw the note on the back, almost smiling at Misaki actually showing someone the letter or talking about it to someone. It might have been that it meant he wasn't embarrassed about them talking that made Saruhiko happy upon seeing the note. In a way he was a bit relieved it had been Eric Misaki would confined in, and Saruhiko despite never holding a conversation with the other knew enough about him to trust him.

He set the letter down and started going through the pictures. Each picture had a little note at the bottom saying Misaki's thoughts, at least all until he got to the ones in the middle. His mouth dropped at those pictures. He hadn't even expected Misaki to figure out the code at the bottom of his Christmas. There were about thirty pictures in the envelope and more than ten were of only Misaki, and at least five being inappropriate shots of him.

There was one of him simply in his boxers, a naked one, another of him threatening the camera with a bat, another of him in an apron, and Saruhiko's favorite in which Misaki is sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of his bed. In all the pictures Misaki had found some way to cover his privates decently. The first one he was wearing boxers. The one where he was naked he was sitting on the middle of his bed with his legs in crisscross position with an elbow resting on his leg and an offensive hand gesture at the camera, while the other hand hung down in just the right way to cover him up. The apron one he was obviously only wearing an apron, but the apron was long enough to cover him up completely. His favorite Misaki's legs were crossed perfectly to cover his private. They were all perfect though.

Without Saruhiko noticing Daisuke had came up to his bed. "Hey Fushimi. Do you happen to have allergies?" He asked after a moment or so of watching Saruhiko in shock. Saruhiko instantly put a cat picture on the top of the picture pile and turned towards his 'friend'.

"No. Why?" Saruhiko said irritated to be bothered at such a joyous time.

Daisuke handed Saruhiko a kleenex. "Oh nothing, just your nose is bleeding profusely at the moment. Well bye then. Don't forget to get the blood on your neck." Daisuke hopped off his bed to climb into it, leaving Saruhiko with the box of Kleenexes.

Saruhiko's hand shot up to feel his nose. Sure enough he had blood dripping down to his collar bone. Quickly he grabbed a kleenex and started to whip of all the blood. Three Kleenexes later, and some stuffed up his nose he started reading the letter.

* * *

_Dear Saruhiko,_

_Well if I was dating someone I'd want them to know a lot about me! Especially if we were super intimate. I wouldn't want someone to see me in such an embarrassing position unless I trusted them._

_I sort of have a crush on someone now, or at least that's what Eric says. I had a crush on a girl in high school. Besides that I haven't really liked anyone, well unless you count the 'oh well they're pretty cute, too bad they'd never like a guy like me' people.  
_

_Do you not want me to know your into guys? I really don't mind. Like 4 guys in Homra are dating, I suspect 2 more are doing each other, and I kinda think Mikoto likes both sexes. I don't know about you but I always felt him and Tatara had a lil' somethin' somethin' goin' on. I'm still sorry I missed your sexuality though. I'm sure your not into every guy, but I feel a bit bad about undressing in front of you and such now. I really should have noticed._

_You were dating someone back when you were in Homra? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you did all this and never told me! Pan is sort of like being bi, but it's a broader term than just two genders. It takes the meaning more of liking anybody no matter their gender, which is what I use it for. I don't really want to date someone who is IS. I feel a bit bad saying that though. And actually I jacked off to a guy a few days ago, but majority of the time it's girls._

_I know I'm a bit too emotional, but don't bring up stuff from 2nd grade! It's completely unfair. You well actually you've never showed emotion. Which is really creepy! And I'm going to just ignore you being a pervert._

_I handed Eric the letters. He gave me a dead pan look and told me we were in love with each other. But that's totally insane right? . . . I mean not really 'cause we're guys. I don't really think that's too odd, but we're best friends. Bros for life. Right? Or I don't know. I haven't slept in two days I'm sorry if I sound too rambly today. I really am stupid if a foreigner who read glimpses of the letters and informed me you're gay. But he is gay so who the fuck knows anymore._

_And I'm not ALWAYS trying to kill you. I mean at the cafe I at least could tell you weren't feeling good and sat down to talk to you. I'm pretty happy I did too. I'm glade I was able to shut up long enough to hear your uhh interesting ideas. . . But I can't say I wasn't mad at you for leaving. It was such a blow to my heart I, and I was so hurt I was angrier than I ever had been at you. You were my only family and you leaving me in the dust like my real family hurt more than anything I've felt before. So I can't say I wasn't angry, but I'm sorry now that I hurt you too._

_Um I don't really think I could change the headings on your grave stone. But how would you make my smile upon your return disappear? Unless you come home in a coffin I'll be smiling, but if you do I'll be bawling my eyes out for days on end. Besides being an asshole you're the closest thing to being perfect I have ever met, so if you die. . . You're just not allowed to._

_Now with you leaving I'll be even more afraid. On the bright side you have completed two months already of your six month punishment. God can only help me as I stumble through the next four months. You can call me at 180-042-9259 but I'd prefer you'd skype call me. My username for skype is RedClanCrow. I'll be waiting all day for that call so don't manage to forget._

_What kind of pilot are you going to be? I don't think it's that safe of a job in general, but only like a few thousand people have died because of this war. You'll be fine. As long as you don't do anything stupid._

_If you don't do anything stupid then I'll do anything for you. Hell I'd fucking dress up like a maid and do a strip tease for Munakata to send you back early. Wait do you think that would work because I'm okay throwing away nearly all my pride as a man and doing that. If it helps encourage you to run faster I think I'd even do something even more embarrassing for you. I guess all I really have to worry about is you giving up, but I don't know how to help you on that._

_Ehh well Happy New Year's eve and New Years! Good luck be with you and all that other blah blah blah stuff. This letter was too embarrassing. You had better not fap to the pictures I sent you, but if you manage to get turned on by my body well power to ya. I really don't think they were good enough for anybody to get turned on by them. I only did it because I thought you were too sweet getting me amazing presents during the time I was tying to murder you._

___~Misaki Yata December 31, 2012_

___PS: I absolutely love your bed and nice decorating job. How long have you not been there? Dust covered everything before I cleaned it. _

* * *

Saruhiko had to take out the tissues and replace them before he could even begin his response. He had a hand ceasing blood flow as the other scribbled out a response. Despite what the letters said he knew he'd need to go find a private place he could disappear off to for a bit, and by tonight.

He had kept a strait face every time in the past when Misaki would randomly strip for a bath or something, but somehow him exposing himself to him just for him made him loose it. It was too perfect getting sent those types of pictures and Saruhiko almost wondered if he should send the same type back. Starting a war over who could take better shots of their nude body was a thought that went through Saruhiko's mind, but he shot it down._  
_

All in all he was incredibly thankful. He was the happiest man he would probably ever be in thanks to his Misaki. He was nearly skipping to the post depot, even if there was a certain uncomfortableness in his pants. Of course this week would be amazing, especially when he found an exclusive area after his little trip to the camp's store.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welp my plans for updating didn't happen very well. I can't write fluff when I'm in a bad mood and the only day since my last update I wasn't ready to bash the everyone's head in with a bat was Sunday, and I had too much homework to get anything written. Of course I'll make it up by the end of this week, but I'm still sorry. Thank you as usual I'm trying to get out of my writers blehh so yep.

_**I have a few questions:**_

Should Misaki end up undressed in the video call?

Should Saruhiko find a way to send kinky photo's back? Should I stop mentioning other ships besides SaruMi?

Should I post the cover picture I made for this? It's one of the kinky pictures Misaki sent Saruhiko, and everything is covered.

I wrote a story '_Freezing Fire'_ and the next chapter is randomly dark, but even though I planned it I can't post it. Should I post it or mark it complete? And is it okay that if I continue it will be fluffy dates requested by readers?

_Vocabulary Lesson-_

IS: Inter Sex

Writers Blehh: A step up from Writers Block in which the author can still write, just very slowly and with worse quality.


	17. January 7, (Letter 16) Skype 1

_Dear Misaki,_

_Oh so the little virgin has a crush on someone? Hmmn now I'm curious to know who it might be. Though I'm sort of questioning how innocent you are with those pictures you sent. I mean I think they were the most intimate you could have possibly ever been with someone, and we're not even dating! So that must mean you trust me._

_I really don't care if you l know I like to bang guys. Honestly, it takes a weight off my chest, and I want you to know. So who is dating in each other in Homra? I'm glade you agree that Mikoto and Tatara have a relationship, because I've thought that since the first time they were in the room together._

_I didn't say anything about me dating a guy since you were always so whiny about me getting more Valentines Day chocolates as it were. I didn't tell you a lot of things because you're stupid. Besides it's not like you told me you were pan. Does Eric know you're pan?_

_Hmm he is gay so he might have a point there. . . Maybe but I think you'd be the first to notice your own feelings. Of course there is always a confusion for what the difference between friendship love and romantic love. It's up to the person what they want it to be. On the bright side you're know you're not asexual, you did masturbate recently._

_You're also trying to kill me the majority of the time, which doesn't leave much time for me to tell you how I feel. I bet if you could actually listen to me you'd know why I left Homra and we'd be closer._

_Happy New Years Misaki~ I won't tell you what I'll do with those pictuers, just know they're appreciated. I run errands when I pilot by the way. I could be picking up injured to dropping bombs. And just to let you know I look damn sexy in my head set._

_~Saruhiko Fushimi January 3, 2012_

* * *

Misaki set down the letter he had reread too many times within the 24 hours of it being in his grasp. He was inspecting the mint leaves that had been sent this time for him when he heard a ringing coming from his laptop sitting next to him. Instantly he was up to answer the skype call he had been waiting three days for. He knew exactly who it was, and suddenly the building irritation vanished with the sound.

Clicking the answer button it was only a moment before Saruhiko's slightly roughed up face was on his screen. He was wearing his blue pilot garb, but Misaki barely noticed compared to what he was feeling and the cut nose, and various other bruises littering what he could see of Saruhiko's body.

"Hello Misaki~ Are you just going to gap at me or do you care to have a conversation?" Saruhiko said in a playful tone, looking like he was about to crack a smile. Both were happy to see each others face, even if it was only virtually.

"Why the fuck is your Goddamn face look like that!" Misaki finally screamed when the moment of aw was over. "You look like shit! Your nose looks fucking broken, you have cuts, and a black eye. What the fuck do they do to you over there!"

Saruhiko paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders. "I made a mistake. Sort of slipped up in combat training. Don't worry it was my fault they weren't abusing me over here. Though I only feel bad because I think I told you the wrong date for when I'd call." Saruhiko was directly avoiding the reason why he had so many bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to say how it was Misaki's fault.

**::FLASHBACK::**

_"What the fuck is this? Eh nerdy boy?" One of the stupid soldiers screamed at Saruhiko and pointed to a kinky picture of Misaki in one of his comrades hands._

_Another comrade picked Saruhiko up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall, hard enough to make a normal person lose their breath. Saruhiko didn't react to the rough treatment, even if his body was complaining from the abuse, but instead gave a smug look. "It's a picture. Why does it look like a cup of coffee to you? Jeez idiots these days are stupider than I thought."_

_"Why you little fag! I know it's a picture but why do you have it?" He made two precise hits to Saruhiko's stomach. They were powerful and painful just like all the rest._

_"Hmmmm? He gave it to me." Saruhiko said even though he knew that the next blow to his face was to be expected. His nose was already broken, he could feel his eye swelling, and the new painful mark on his cheek bone meant nothing more than a sharper mind._

_"Homos shouldn't be in the army? So are you one or are you not?" He hit Saruhiko in the abdomen a few times, even throwing a kick before he started pacing. "Why do you have such an indecent picture of another man hidden in your bed?" The huge leader said, gritting his teeth in irritation._

_"Because I like his cock. I mean damn if I could get home and ride him all night. Stick his cock in my mouth until he is screaming my name so loud that people blocks away can hear his moan." Saruhiko stopped talking a moment to observe their horrified expressions before loudly moaning out "Saruhiko" roughly proceeded by a punch in the face again._

_"That's disgusting! I hope you die for being so vulgar" The guy leaned in towards Saruhiko's face, but despite the 15 cm difference in height Saruhiko just let a slight simper shimmer on his face._

_"Oh I'm sorry you're too ugly to get a girlfriend and here I am the homo who could fuck the girl you want, but has a beautiful boyfriend, and a very active cock. At least when God reprimands me for my sins being an ass to someone because they're in love wont be on the list." There was a moment of silence before Saruhiko leaned his face in a bit to lick the guys cheek, then he was pinned to the wall by the strong grip around his neck._

_He was starting to black out when suddenly the hands released, and he fell to the floor. He saw Daisuke calmly walking towards them. If he was talking Saruhiko didn't know for a few seconds._

_"Oh! Why you guys beatin' on Saru-chan?" He looked around and spotted the picture of Misaki, the boy Saruhiko always writes to and dreams about. "Oh. . . Is him being gay actually that big of a deal? Gosh, here I thought maybe you should at least be nice to the person that controls your life in a time of need." He offered Saruhiko a hand up, but the other just clicked his tongue, getting to his feet by himself._

_"Wh-what do you mean captain? H-how does the pilot do shit for us on the ground?" The guy holding Saruhiko's picture asked._

_"If any of you get injured it's his job to get you out, even if he isn't the one to get you in the end. He is our eyes from the sky, and the one holding the bombs to drop on the enemy. He is our vanguard of the sky so don't piss him off or you may not return. We are a team, weather we're in a plane or on foot. . . Also he can shoot fire from his hands, some random other thing and if he wanted you'd be dead on the floor while he'd stand untouched. He let you touch him." Daisuke grabbed the picture, turned on his heel, and started walking away with Saruhiko close behind him._

_"So why didn't you fight back? You obviously weren't afraid of them." Daisuke said after they were out of earshot from the group. We handed Saruhiko the picture, pausing to check the damage for himself._

_"They could destroy the picture, and its my favorite. . . Besides it's fun to watch people get so huffy over my sexuality. Which reminds me, I don't exactly scream gay." Saruhiko said this all in a monotone voice until the end sentence._

_The captain gave a warm chuckle. "You're not very good at hiding how you feel when you write to that boy. Also you talk in your sleep." He looked to the side and grinned even if Saruhiko's face remained blank. "Don't worry it's only because I sleep under you that I could hear you."_

**::END FLASHY::**

"Saruhiko Fushimi! Take better fucking care of yourself! Gahhhhh!" Misaki started wailing hoping of the bed to jump up in down. "How dare you get hurt! I don't even want to think of you being in pain or or slipping up on the field! Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Eh, why are you mad? It's not like it's your body. Besides it only looks bad." Saruhiko tilted his head up trying not to snicker at Misaki. "Now-" Before he could remind Misaki to stay off that topic he was cut off.

"It. . . It makes it harder to tell you what I wanted. . . I just um do you have anything else to talk about? I thought I could get it off the bat, but I think I think I need to amp up my courage a bit more." Misaki climbed back onto the bed, lying down and adjusting the camera to see his face.

Saruhiko tilted his head to the side like he was confused. "Hmm not really. I learned how to properly crash a plane the other day. Strange, you wouldn't think there was a good way to crash a plane. Apparently I'm wrong though, and if that suckers going down you better make it a weapon. As far as crashing it I-"

"I've fallen in love with you." Misaki said ever so quietly, cutting Saruhiko off yet again. "I don't really know if I ever really wasn't. Maybe that's why when you left Homra and I couldn't see you so much I was angry. Like you said I'm stupidly emotional." Misaki started to cry. He choked back a sob, letting the tears come down silently. "You're so far now though. Even further than when you joined-" His crying took over for a moment before he could regain control, wiping them away with the back of his hand. "-a rival clan you were closer. I didn't, I didn't even start to notice I liked you until you said you were in love with someone else, and I felt so jealous." Misaki stopped talking, covering his mouth with his hands and crying for the rejection he was sure to get.

Saruhiko started to quietly giggle until it turned into booming laughter. "Misaki you're so stupid!" He said through his laughter. "I told you I loved you before I left, but you didn't hear me." Saruhiko pulled back his bangs, letting a small smile drape across his face even after he let the hair fall again. "I wanted to tell you in person. Misaki, stop crying because I love you more than anything. I hate to be cliche, but I've loved you since we met."

Misaki was wiping his eyes, sniffling and still crying. "I feel so dumb for continuing to cry. But I'm just so happy and if you don't fucking come home to kiss me I'm going to beg Mikoto-san to rip the throat out of the blue king, and then I'm going to kill that heartless woman myself with her own fucking sword!"

"I love you too. So is that why you sent those pictures? I'm not a pedophile you know, so if you were trying to get me to fall in love with you that way I think you'd have failed on everyone else." Saruhiko was smiling, but he realized he was crying as well until he felt the drop sliding down his neck.

"Ehhh! I didn't think you were into kids! . . . Wait! I don't look like a fucking kid! I'm way too manly to look like a freaking little boy!" Misaki started shouting, not really feeling very mad. "So did you like them?"

"You look like a man without any clothes on? Huh, I guess I really couldn't tell in those pictures. Why don't you shed a few layers, then maybe I could tell you." Saruhiko smirked, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Misaki gave him a shocked expression before screaming, "Ehhhhh! I took so many fucking pictures just trying to get them right before I sent them to you. I'm not taking off any clothes until you show me you're body is in fact better than mine!"

"Okay." Saruhiko got up, walking away from the camera to make sure Misaki had a good view of him before he bent down and took off his shoes and socks. "I'm going to go slow now."

Saruhiko began slowly unbuttoning his over-shirt until he came to his black under shirt and let it fall to his ankles. He didn't take off his last shirt, but rather slowly beginning to to remove his pants. Finally when he was left at his boxers did he look up at Misaki. "I win yet?" He started to tease with his waistband, not yet removing the article of clothing.

"Heh, you really thought I could beat you? I think you had me beat with you're face alone, even if it is so banged up." Misaki striped off his shirt and pants, not really caring to go as agonizingly slow as Saruhiko. "Don't take off your underwear, I want to see what's under that in person after our date."

"Aww you're so romantic, can you take yours off anyways?" Saruhiko picked up his shirt, about to redress.

"Wait. Make an sexy pose I get some pictures for myself." Misaki saw Saruhiko roll his eyes before dropping the shirt and making a few positions standing for him and a few sitting on the floor. "God no wonder you didn't have an issue getting laid." Misaki accidentally said after his 8th picture.

Saruhiko snorted, quickly getting redressed. "You get clothes on too, my times almost up. I can call you again in about a month, and then my letters between that will be coming at random. Use the same address as usual and they'll get it to me."

Misaki slipped on his shirt, not really caring for his pants. "I want you to come home! This isn't fair at all. Four more months and your time is done." Misaki sighed. "Come here and take off your glasses."

Saruhiko did as directed. "Do you really love me Misaki? Or are you just confused by my voice in the letters?" Saruhiko didn't put on his glasses, but rather looked blindly at the camera. "If your even slightly confused, just tell me so I can withdraw my name and get thrown out of Japan."

"Let's go to China then. Their writing is at least slightly similar to Japanese. English speaking countries are hard even if you are fluent since I've failed at it for years. I love looking at your eyes." Misaki snapped a quick screen shot, smiling to himself. "I'm sure. I, well I don't think people feel like this if we were just friends." Misaki tilted the laptop down to show he was hard. "You didn't even go all the way."

"I'm so glade I'm not alone." Saruhiko moved the camera to show he was in the same position. "Now you'd fail at living anywhere other than Japan, so I'll just finish up here and then head back home."

"Hey Saruhiko, my turn! Say-" Daisuke came in and saw Misaki on the screen. "Is that Misaki?" He only recieved a nod from Saruhiko, but he ran over to sit next to him. "Hello. Wow you're really cute, no wonder he's head over heels for you! My wife's name is Misaki. My daugther, Nina, turned two just yesterday! I'm Saruhiko's unit's captain by the way."

"Oh hi." Misaki was scarlet after being called cute by a random stranger. "Um I just I should go then. Bye Saruhiko."

"Bye Misaki. I love you and that's why as soon as I get home I'm taking you-" Saruhiko's screen went blank before his sentence was over. Misaki's internet had gone out.

"Pervert. . . I love you too." Misaki quietly said even though the video was now blank.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay you guys are probably irritated by how long it took me to update for that. It was just so intimidating this chapter and just nehh. I meant to be wrapping it up on my birthday, but I slacked off so much. I could work every night in my trip to the Bahamas and might make it though. . . Hmm now that is a decent idea, but I might not have internet connection for a week! D:

I'm done. Hope you like it no matter how generic that just was. Thank you for reading, and thank you so so much for your patience with me. I didn't want to pump up the rating though since I used to listen to this song when I was little.


	18. January 25, Letter 17&18 (Misaki)

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you in so long, but it's not like you have written shit to me either. Life's been so irritating lately though. I warned you letters would come at random. On the bright side, I'm alive, have all my limbs, and I'm finally in a plane again._

_When I first got here and we were making our way to base someone stepped on a mine and was blown up. I wasn't expecting to be shocked so badly, or for it to be so bloody. He had stepped on it directly, and both his legs were blown off him. I was almost relieved when he finally bled to death and his pain was at an end._

_Even I was scared speechless that. There is a distant gunfire. A constant gunfire. It's a miracle people come back who don't have mental issues! It was nothing I was expecting, yet at the same time I was expecting more causalities. Only the people on the front-line are in danger._

_Which reminds me, Seri wants me dead. My group is the people going in exploring potentially dangerous areas, and any dangerous missions go to us. I'm pretty safe being in a plane and all. All the men I'm in the same unit as has seen more action than the people who have been here for months, and we already have men in the hospital. Even me being a pilot is fairly ignored and I'm being sent on things I shouldn't be sent on._

_I don't know anymore, but my life seems rather useless to the Blues now. I guess by the end of this I won't have any regret though; because I'll be dead, or come back too damaged to give a shit. I should say I'm sorry but I'm just too mad at them to care at this point._

_I tell you what though, I'm gonna fight until I'm clawing and biting, even if they are raw and blood. I am so happy we're sort of together now. When it get's real bad, I just think of you and I know it'll be all right. That sounds corny as hell but it's true._

_My dreams are more of you smiling and jacking my damn soda, more than of you doing dirty things. I'm a pervert, so the fact I'm not dreaming that shows you how much I care about you. I love you so fucking much._

_~Saruhiko Fushimi, January 22_

* * *

Misaki could only stare at the letter. He hadn't sent a letter to Saruhiko after their Skype call, and Saruhiko had done the same. He couldn't think of a decent response, and he was in no mood to be super cheesy. Saruhiko's letter though, set terror in his heart. He had no clue how to respond to it, and it meant Saruhiko was sent to die.

When the shock was over he began to cry, sob, and heart break. He knew Saruhiko wasn't dead, or at least when he sent it, but that didn't give him very much hope.

Finally when the tears couldn't come anymore, his eyes were puffy, and snot was to his chin, he got out his pen and paper to reply. He had nothing to say about the story, but he decided it was best to try to distract Saruhiko. He slipped a few pictures into the envelope and he was off towards the post office.

After the letter was sent he was off to try and get Saruhiko out of the war in the best way he could think of, Reisi Munakata.

* * *

**Misaki's Letter: **

_Dear Saruhiko,_

_Hi can I call you a nick name, like Babe or Sweety? Actually I can't think of anything good for you. I just wanted to be all cutsy, no matter how repulsive the idea is on after thought. _

_I really don't know how to respond about the war. You tone things down, so I'm sure it's even worse than you said. I know it's bad, but how bad are you holding up? I hope you'll be alright as long as you have the drive not to die. _

_Now enough on depressing topics! Haven't our babies just been getting so big? I mean, holy shit Chibi is a fucking fat ass now. And I thought Rikio was the fattest damn thing I've ever seen! I'm a bit worried about Kira tough. She is so skinny I'm worried Chibi's eating all her food as well. I guess I can blame Tatsuka for spoiling them. _

_I got fired from my job last week. Someone was insulting one of my gay coworkers. "He was saying how he wouldn't touch a homo with a twenty meter knife, much less the food served by one." _

_Then when I came over he looked me over and said, "Are you a dude or a chick? Or do you just want to bang a guy too?" I replied, "I'm a guy, and my boyfriend and I want to have sex together." After that I pretty much beat the crap out of him until my manager pulled me off him. Before I was kicked out of the building I told him, "Looks like you ended up touching one anyways." _

_I have a new job now as security at a bar. I get a lot of shit for being short, but they respect the shirt for the most part. I'm happy they let me have the job even being underage for drinking. _

_Well I've got to run, I love you too. I feel so embarrassed by how happy it makes me you telling me all that corny crap. _

_Misaki Yata, January 25_

* * *

**Long Ass Authors Note: **Hello I'm back in the US now, and I figured out what the hell I'm doing with this story. Well I at least have the next few chapters set up, and I already have the last two chapters done. I meant to have it all done by my birthday, but that ain't gonna happen due to the fact it's tomorrow where I am. If any of you want to know how old I'm turning there is a hint in the story.

Now I should warn you the only way I could think of to get past my "WTF am I going to do, I don't have a clue on war! Saruhiko for the most part isn't going to have his own chapter anymore. This is the reason for my confusing section.

As always **thank you** so much for reading, fallowing, favoriteing, and reviewing, it seriously is the reason I still write. I know the story already so at this point it's purely for you.

Oh one more thing, if anyone is willing to become my beta please tell me. I more need it for another story, but I guess this one would be fun to have one as well. I write a lot of M, and remember there is a reason they are M and I'm considered a heartless devil.


	19. January 31, Letter 19 (Saruhiko)

_Dear Misaki,_

_Hello darling. You're allowed to use a stupid nickname for me as long as it isn't 'Daddy'. People who call their lovers 'Daddy' have something wrong with them._

_War update is that nothing has gotten better, someone finally died in action instead of going to the hospital. I now have a littler drive to know the other people in this units name, because they will just all die. I'm already worried about me, and then sometimes Daisuke, and that's enough people for me._

_"Our babies". . . I think I just died of cuteness right there. "Our babies", Yep I like the sound of it. Now usually there is more to children getting than walking outside and kidnapping some off the street. Nor is it too common for kids Mommy's to call them fat ass's._

_Where are you living now anyways? During the call you were in my house. I'm okay with you living at my place; just try not to surprise me when I get back home._

_You got fired, and you're happy about it? You do realize attacking your customers isn't good for your reputation. Well at least he deserved it, and you told him you want to bang me. "Our babies", "sex together", you really want me to get back soon don't you._

_"They respect the shirt" is a dumb sentence. I bet the bar is Homra, 'cause no one in their right mind would hire a short-tempered midget to work there, especially since you're underage. I guess you are nice, or at least until someone pisses you off._

_I don't think you can love me more than I love you, but my heart still shudders when I see it. I think some more pictures of you would be nice. I like seeing "our babies" is great and all, but I like you more. I'm calling you on Valentines day._

_Saruhiko Fushimi, January 31_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh well looks like I lied, sorry. I didn't like the formatting last chapter though. Anyways thanks for reading and all that other stuff. You guys should read 'Dresses' when it gets published later today. Their my OTP of K.


	20. February 4, Letter 20 (Misaki)

**Flashback January 27:**

"What brings you to my office today Yatagarasu? You know I really shouldn't let you in to begin with, but Souh said I should." Munkata said calmly from behind his desk. He had a hand a raised wielding his dogs at the door to not attack the intruder.

Misaki looked at the heard of Blues behind him before taking a deep calming breath. "It's about Saruhiko. . . But first, do you even know where he is?" Misaki was taking everything in him to be as docile as now, knowing not to attack a king but hoping he'd only wanted to rip the throat out of Tundra Woman, Seri Awashima.

Munakata paused a moment to the question, a bit perplexed by the simplicity of it. "I know that he quit working here, but I don't make it my duty to harass my past employees. Why, is he in trouble?"

Misaki gritted his teeth now knowing the king really didn't know what happened. "Well if he isn't dead yet he will be soon if you don't call off the orders of your damn second in command! He's in Vietnam right now on a death mission so he can stay a citizen in Japan! I don't really know everything, but after the accident you got hurt in he got punished for it."

Raising a brow Munakata thought over Yata's words, finally deciding if nothing else he'd listen to the rest. "What do you mean by 'death mission' Yata? I don't see any reason for him to be in Vietnam, nor why he'd be punished for a mistake that wasn't only his fault."

"Well Miss Awashima did something to him for a while that sent him to a hospital for a bit, I don't really know about that, and then she told him to leave Japan or go into the military for 6 months. He chose the military and after training for 2 months went to war in Vietnam. When he got there he realized his unit was taking too risky of task that they weren't supposed to do. All the men in his unit have seen more action than the guys who have been there for months, and some are already dying." Misaki thought for a moment trying to decide if he missed anything too major then nodded his head to say he was done.

"Yata, I've never heard of such a thing happening before, and Japan isn't even at war with Vietnam. Korea is, but not Japan. Do you have any proof of what you're trying to tell me?" Munakata couldn't think of one reason Seri would do anything to Saruhiko without his order, making everything just said very unbelievable.

"Why the fuck would I lie about this and spend 2 days trying to get in here! I brought the letter telling me this and my word. I-I don't know how to make me believe me though!" Without thinking Misaki began to cry in frustration, holding out the last letter Saruhiko sent him.

"He isn't lying." Akiyama said quietly, stepping out of the crowd. "I know because I'm the one who tortured him for her." Walking calmly to Munakatas desk he set down several DVDs. "And these are the tapes of me doing it. . . She didn't really want anyone to know so besides us,her, Goto and Benzai no one else knew anything other than Fushimi quit."

Munakata looked at them, wanting to rub his temple and sigh more than ever now. "I'll look at those later, but for now tell me exactly what you do know, then I want to hear the story from Goto and Benzai."

"Well all they did was transport him so they don't really know what happened or why, but I was fully involved with it. Miss Awashima noticed that Fushumi and I were close so to make it more painful for him she made me be the one in contact with him. . . For four days I had to inflict torture methods on him, not really for him to say anything but just to terrorize him. Finally when he wasn't waking up she allowed him to get medical care, which after a week of treatment he was sent to training. There was a group of people she made for his unit that all had reasons, mostly money, to make them agree to risking their lives to kill him off in the war with Korea and Vietnam." Akiyama looked at Misaki a second before dropping his head in shame.

Munkata looked at the tapes in front of him, knowing there was more to Akiyama's story than what was told and that maybe he'd find the answer there. ". . . What is your relationship with Fushimi? And do you have a guess as to why she'd do this?"

Akiyama snapped his head up to look at Munakata, before directing his gaze to a wall. "I was his lover. As for the reason I'm not positive but I think it was just to make sure he was out of the picture. She saw him as a risk to either her job, or maybe because she thought you two were going to get together before she could have you."

"Why on Earth would I be with that punk! I'm in love with Souh- . . . I mean that's a very interesting proposition Akiyama, thank you for sharing. . ." Munakata cleared his throat before looking back at the crowd of stunned subordinates.

In a calm directing tone Munakata ordered, "Everyone but Benzai, Goto, Akiyama and Yata can get back to work." With that the horde quickly got out of the room until only the five were left with the doors shut.

"King, I'm sorry I didn't report it sooner, but I didn't know that much was going on I swear." Benzai said before an awkward silence set in.

"I knew it wasn't exactly good if Fushimi was getting arrested, but I thought it was under your orders!" Goto said directly after Benzai had finished what he had to say.

"So basically what you know matches what's been said already, but you had limited knowledge of the situation?" Munakata's question was met by fierce nodding. With a sigh Munakata waved his hand signaling for them to go. "Alright now Yata, Akiyama, I'm going to watch the DVDs if you want to watch you're welcome, other wise get back to whatever it is you do."

"Seeing what happened in there once was more than enough for a lifetime, I'll be getting back to work." Akiyama made his way to the door, but stopped turning to face Misaki. "Oh and Yata, good luck." With that he was fleeing from the room.

Misaki swallowed fearing what he might see. "Can I watch it too?" After receiving a nod from Munakata Misaki moved behind the blue king to see what horrors were in the footage.

* * *

_Dear Saruhiko,_

___Don't get mad at me, but I went to Munakata to see if he was involved with your punishment and maybe if he could get you back here. He didn't know, and he was the most rustled I'd ever seen him. He promised to try to get you all back as soon as he could so hopefully everything will be alright_

_I saw what they did to you before making you a solider. I can't believe you didn't tell me, but at the same time I understand. At the cafe I didn't think it was as extreme as that, and I sort of thought it was you avoiding telling me the truth. _

_Is that the reason you hate Akiyama now? He looked like he was going to puke when it was mentioned, and he was crying every time he left you. It was all under Awashima orders, so don't take it too hard on him._

_Everything is looking good so you might even be back before our next Skype call was supposed to be. All the guys in your group aren't supposed to be there either, so even they should come back. I feel dumb but I didn't the war was for Korea, not Japan. Also don't tell anyone and give them false hope. We don't know how long it's going to be yet._

_Now as for in response to your letter, yes our babies. And I wank to the idea of us doing it, but what I want more than anything is for you to just return alive. I want you alive, not dead like the one guy, but alive and healthy. You can't snuggle a dead guy now can you._

_I'm still living at my place. I hang out a lot at yours, but 'I don't live there. You said it's okay to, but sit just doesn't feel right to crash there not fully invited. _

_Alright well I was sort of busy this week, so sorry no pictures. I didn't even take pictures of the kids this week. You should send some for me though! I want to see the man I love's face too._

_~Love Misaki Yata, Feburary 4, 2013_

* * *

**Authors Note:** My goodness this chapter was hard to edit. I had to keep checking things, making sure I was lining everything up right, but mainly I was on an iPad I barely know how to use. It was a really revealing chapter so I hope it turned out good enough. I stayed up a few hours on my vacation to finish it so yeah.

Main reason it took so long was I kept getting distracted, like by the K dubbed. Which brings me to the question, who is excited for K being dubbed? To me it will be great for the anime/fandom, but I don't really like dubs.

And also after rereading my story I noticed it's been getting progressively worse written, so thank you for staying with me, reading so far, and just hopefully appriciating/enjoying it. Means so much to me watching the huge spike of views on days I update.


	21. February 7, Letter 21 (Saruhiko)

**Note to self, check dates and names!**

Dear Misaki,

We're leaving the 15th. The day before I got your letter we got told everything was a mistake, and we go back on the next bus that comes. We only have two missions to do, and both are normal. By the time you get this letter we'll have gone on one.

The one I go on in a few days is a simple scout out in the next village we go through. I don't even have to talk to the people. I have to look for something weird from above, but that's it.

Expect to hear from me on 11th in the morning. I get to call you see what's up while in town.

They taped it? . . . Now, I did tell you that I was tortured at the café, and in a letter you even confirmed hearing me say it. Yeah I didn't go into detail, but I think you can understand why I wouldn't. It is the reason I don't trust Akiyama, but I don't hate him.

He was my lover since my early days at Annex 4. Neither of us really saw anyone else, but we weren't exactly dating. I don't even know why he'd stay with me for that long. Most of our conversations outside of work were about my infatuation with you. I didn't treat him with much respect. Honestly, he helped me out a lot more than you in those days. That's why I can't hate him.

Akiyama is a hard worker. He'd do anything for his job, but he loves people. He wants to work there to help people as best he can. That's why I think in some way he was protecting me somehow. I guess he was always protecting me.

One time on one of the rare occasions we out in town together he even led me on the worst path possible just to avoid you. Munakata said that if I got into another fight with you I'd be opening and closing Annex 4 for every day left in the month. Now I didn't see you so not until a week later did I realize he was trying to help me, though I was pretty ticked that day.

Don't think I love him because of this, but he isn't a bad guy. I have always loved you, even during my fling with him. He knew I did. I probably hurt him bad 'cause of it. I wonder if he is happy about us finally getting together. Heh, I bet he'd tell you good luck every time it came up. If he does he's saying that because he thinks one of us will do something stupid and fuck it up.

Did you date anyone before me? You always loose your cool around girls. Because you think they're oh so fragile. Let me tell you girls are stronger than most guys. Take Awashima for example. She could take us both down in wrestling, and take a bad break-up without a pint of ice cream.

Oh and Anne is scary. She is cute as hell, but damn is she smart, and tough. I think either of us would be in a mental hospital if we swapped lives with her.

This one girl I dated when I thought I was bi punched me in the face when I she caught me making out with her brother. I think her punch was about equal if not stronger than yours. It left a bruise for two weeks!

I have a strangely large respect for woman. I think it began in middle school when I thought the only way I could be with you was if I was born a girl. I'd make a hot girl. Now the thing is I don't really like interacting with people who are stupider than me, so no one could tell if I liked people since nearly everyone is dumb. You're an exception since you're so dumb it's funny.

You should move in with me. Even if I'm out of the country right now I'd still like to have you in my house when you sleep. It's a refreshing thought knowing my sexy red head is cozy at our apartment with our adorable kitties.

Oh God I think I'm gayer than I thought. Oh well! I'm actually in a pretty good mood today. I get to see you in less than two weeks, and we'll be on good terms. I was so scared to tell you about Akiyama, but I love you so it's all right if you know.

~Love Saruhiko Fushimi, February 7

* * *

**Authors Note (LONG)**: I have a strange obsession with the idea Akiyama was Saruhiko's booty call to fill the gap of Misaki. It's one of the only successful full scene fan arts I've done. That and Saruhiko waking up to see Misaki getting cozy with Mikoto. Hmmn I'm not very nice to Saruhiko am I?

Sorry for the wait dears, but my internet time has been cut. A lot. Like in a week it's 53 hours shorter than usual. In case you are questioning what on Earth I could do for eight hours every night, the answer is there is a lot of yaoi. 'Cause I still have to finish an M I promised. I talk to people online for the most part too, so that's why I'm so chatty this update. I had to bribe my step dad with showing him how to download free music to get internet so let's hope it works.

Anywhore I'm sorry I'm a crappy writer who edits poorly, but this time I have a reasonable excuse for that. It means so much to me that people actually like it and are following it. When I'm done I'll redo my edits in the paste chapters. Thank you so much..


	22. February 13, Skype 2 (Misaki)

"Your late." Misaki said as he faked a pout. He could see that it was now the afternoon instead of morning like Saruhiko had said he'd call around. "Your lucky I work a night job."

Saruhiko shrugged his shoulders giving a small smile. "Sorry. Sorry. I had to call Munakata first and that ended up taking longer than I expected. I got the issue handled though. Plus it's still eleven in the morning here."

By Misaki pursed his lips for a moment. "Fine. So, what was the issue?" He flopped onto his stomach, and brought his hands to rest on his fists.

"Mmn it's a surprise!" Saruhiko gave a weird Saruhiko like chuckle. "Besides it's not like you were waiting at the computer this entire time anyways. I can tell you showered. You look good with wet hair and no beanie."

Misaki acted like he was surprised and gasped. "How dare you! I look fabulous with soaking wet hair and my beanie. . . Actually I don't really know where my beanie went honestly. I had it before breakfast I think."

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uh huh, and I'm sure the headphones are with the hat? By the way do you bathe most days? I thought your hair simply turned to shit when you finally hit puberty, but it actually looks fluffy today."

"Fuck you!" Misaki shouted playfully, making an insulting gesture at Saruhiko. "I happen to run a lot for Homra duties unlike you air conditioned, in-doors, geeks of Scepter 4."

Saruhiko stared at him, all playfulness drained from his face. "They go on missions too you know. Just 'cause they get paid and aren't a bunch of street thugs doesn't mean they don't have to be active."

Misaki mentally slapped himself for bringing up Scepter 4 after seeing the look on Saruhiko. It looked so much like how he looked at him after he joined Scepter 4. It hurt. "I'm sorry. I know they work. I'm just stupid and can't make good jokes."

Saruhiko crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't change his expression. "Whatever. Did you get my letter?" When Misaki nodded Saruhiko sighed. "And you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I mean most of it felt like it was about Akiyama, but you told me repeatedly in it you were in love with me, so I didn't see a problem. I sort of wanted to know what he was to you, and as far as I can tell you treated him like shit. So, I finished unpacking around yesterday." Misaki gave a small comforting smile.

"Oh. I thought the bulk of it was on girls being strong." Saruhiko cracked his knuckles, then crossed his arms again. "I can't believe you managed to move that fast."

Misaki scratched his head uncomfortably. "I don't really have that must stuff. I didn't even have that much furniture. As in I had a mat and pillow." Misaki jumped up realizing that Saruhiko and him were talking on camera after Misaki moved in. "Fuck I'll go get the cats!"

Saruhiko had been composed until he had heard that. He had even been as upset as he could be while talking to an overly chipper Misaki. When he heard that though, he couldn't resist the natural instinct to face-plant into the desk.

Misaki came bouncing back into the view of the camera holding a black and orange cat under his arms. "Aren't they cute! When I was getting my crap over here Kira actually got out, and the first thing this stupid cat does is get her damn head caught in a fence. I tried to get her out for like an hour. I used oil and a shitty wire cutter that wouldn't do squat. Finally I gave up and called the fire department and they cut her free. All my neighbors were laughing at me, and I caught a fucking cold from being outside in this weather for so long."

Saruhiko sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out how on Earth to respond to such a story. It didn't help that his head was throbbing after bashing it into a desk. "You caught a cold, and you're a member of Homra. . . Don't get me wrong or anything, but isn't one of the perks of the red clan the fact you can warm yourself up with your aura?"

"That's what I thought! But I have this habit of lighting things on fire around me while I have my aura flared, and I really didn't want to light my cat on fire while I had to hold her neck so she wouldn't break it in a panic to get herself free." At the end of the sentence Misaki ended up letting out a huge sneeze, scaring both the cats away.

"Well okay then, but make sure it doesn't turn to phenomena or anything serious. I haven't gotten sick my entire time here to my surprise. It's not freezing here, but it is defiantly damp. The biggest thing they drill us on at camp is changing our socks to dry ones." Saruhiko clicked his tongue in irritation of the thought of people repeating the same things on an hourly basis.

Misaki sat for a bit quietly until he realized it was his turn to talk. "I don't get seriously sick like you always did. And don't get irritated at them for repeating things. There are other people there who might not think to change their socks that much. There are a lot of sickness you can get from your feet."

Saruhiko rolled his eyes knowing very well Misaki couldn't even name one. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Want to hear about my last mission?" He waited a moment until he received an excited nod from Misaki.

"Well this one was one of the more leisurely missions my team has had, and I noticed something, Vietnam is nice. The towns are a bit different than I'm used to, yet it's a reasonable difference I can stand. As a result from all the rain everything is super green, but what's more interesting is the people. I didn't talk to anyone, but all the ground people said how nice and inviting they were." Saruhiko sighed as if he wanted to talk to a few himself. "They even know English so we could communicate in a chopped second-language."

Misaki started sarcastically clapping and cheering. "We have a new record! Saruhiko Fushimi actually likes something. Ladies, gentlemen, I know I am as shocked as you all, but please calm down. I know, I know it's like meeting Santa." Misaki said in his imitation announcer voice until he couldn't take it anymore and rolled over laughing.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and clapped like a disappointed golfer. "Hah hah. Very funny. But remember there is something I've liked for a long time, and haven't gotten bored of yet. Probably never could get bored with it considering how 'special' it is."

Misaki looked around then pointed to himself in false amazement. "Me?" Saruhiko nodded making Misaki smile. "Aw I can't pick- Wait… Didn't you just say special like I'm special needs?!"

Saruhiko shrugged, and gave a slight smile. "I simply said special. It's you who thinks your 'special'. I just happen to agree with it."

"Gahh! Bastard! Insensitive dick-twat-wad with a bundle of TP up your ass!" Misaki stuck up his nose and gave Saruhiko the hand. "If you have nothing nice to say I guess I should be going." He slowly moved in like he was about to end the call.

"Wait! I'm sorry you're special. I can't help with that, but I promise I can over look that and the rest of the many, many flaws you have." Saruhiko smirked more when Misaki stopped and started glaring at him. "Say could you look over all my flaws and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Misaki was getting worked up, but when he heard the great Saruhiko admit he wasn't perfect he calmed down almost instantly. "Mmn well what do you mean? I never really planned to leave you. Best friends forever means forever."

Saruhiko's smirk deceased when Misaki called him a friend like that was all they were. "Not like that. What I mean is, would you ever marry me?"

The little red head could have sworn his mouth dropped when he heard Saruhiko. His heart started beating quicker and he was sure his face was now scarlet. "Um I-I don't know. I mean I think I love you, but I'm just so worried I'm confused between friendship and romance. We've been friends forever so what if my body only acts this way 'cause it misses you. Eric says I'm madly in love with you and we should just head to a hotel as soon as you get here. But I told him we aren't perverts like him. Well actually you are, but I'm not. I haven't even-"

"Misaki!" Saruhiko said. Finally cutting Misaki off before he talked so much on one breath his face turns blue. "It's okay. I'd rather go on a romantic date with you as soon as I got back and after I'm done hugging you. All I needed to know from that is you're not faking and the answer isn't no." Saruhiko made a movement with his mouth that almost resembled a smile, but it was too quick and his eyes too sad.

Misaki felt a shiver race from his heart down his spine when Saruhiko said that. "Oh… Well I don't see how marriage can't be in our future. I'm just trying not to lead you on and think I'm completely sure as to where I am with you. Though I'm pretty sure you're my boyfriend."

"Yes I'm your boyfriend stupid. And you're mine. All mine." Saruhiko looked at the time realizing he only had a minute or so left. "I'm sorry I wasted so much time working stuff out with Munakata, but my time is almost up."

Misaki's speeding heart dropped when he realized their time was almost over. "Oh well I guess that's okay as long as whatever it was with Munakata got taken care of. We only have like a week until you're all back in Japan. Does your head guy live near us?"

Saruhiko paused trying to think of what 'head guy' meant. "Uh Daisuke lives in Shizume. Not like we're neighbors, but we do live in the same city." There was a knock on the door and their time was officially over. "I love you, be back soon. Bye."

"Bye. I think I love you too." Misaki was able to say before the line went dead and Saruhiko was offline. "Good luck and be sure to be careful." He whispered sadly to himself before turning off his own computer and heading over to Homra.

When he got there Eric wasn't there, but neither was anyone else besides Izumi. He sat at the bar and got a drink of water. He sat there not saying anything until half an hour later and the rest of the gang was there.

"Hey Misaki! Where have you been today? You missed out, but I've got some tickets to a football game next week. Can you go?" Rikio told Misaki after taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah I can probably go as long as it's not Sunday. Sunday and on I'll be pretty busy with stuff." Misaki said. Trying to contain a smile from the thought of Saruhiko's return.

Eric walked over and slung an arm over Misaki's shoulder. "Yeah 'cause Sunday is when-" Misaki punched him in the stomach before he could either say Saruhiko or boyfriend. Eric grabbed his stomach in pain and started walking away, back to Fujisawa. "Oo lover boys excited!" Eric said weakly as he scurried away.

**Author's Notes: ** By the way when I say football I mean soccer, because this is Japan not the US. On other notes I'm sorry for being late again… And thank you so much for staying with me I promise there is still more excitement to come.

A little excitement ad on, I'm starter center forward on my schools varsity soccer team! Also, who wants to have a death by feels extra or the chapter I planned to write next chapter? There won't be much of a difference you'll just be at the edge of your seats drowning in feels or not.


End file.
